Sr & Sra Weasley AU
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: Son una pareja de casados, tan normal como su trabajo se los permite. Ambos tienen vidas paralelas, y son expertos en el asesinato, cosa que le ocultan a su pareja. Pero todo esto cambiara radicalmente cuando a ambos les den una misma misión y tengan que decidir entre el "supuesto" amor que se tienen como pareja o cumplir con su trabajo...
1. ¿Como estuvo tú día?

**1**

**¿Cómo estuvo tu día?**

Cerró los ojos e inspiró todo lo que pudo. Luego soltó el aire que había llenado sus pulmones y estiró sus brazos, mientras una gran sonrisa recorría todo su rostro. Bostezó y después ladeó el cuello para poder estirar aquellos músculos que sentía tan agarrotados.

Había pasado más de cuatro horas sentada en su silla de escritorio, revisando unos cuantos documentos que le habían entregado esa mañana. Y como buena trabajadora que era, se había propuesto no salir de su oficina hasta que terminara todo el papeleo. Por lo que después de un arduo y continuo trabajo, todo estaba finalizado, justo minutos antes de la hora de salida. Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche, por lo ya no había nada más que tuviera que hacer en esa oficina.

Apagó debidamente la pantalla de su ordenador y ordenó rápidamente todo el desorden que tenía sobre el mesón, porque sabía que después de ella no habría nadie más que viniera a arreglarlo hasta el próximo lunes. Ya que como era viernes, mañana y el día siguiente no trabajaría y junto con esto, no sería necesario volver ahí.

Finalmente empujó ligeramente su silla hacia atrás, y se puso de pie. Rodeó la mesa y tomó su bolso. En él, guardó su teléfono celular, su estuche y algunas cosas que necesitaría y que no era debido dejarlas ahí. Caminó hasta la salida y con una última mirada salió de la oficina. La cerró con llave y antes de desaparecer camino al ascensor leyó sin motivo alguno, la inscripción que había en ella.

_**Hermione Weasley, vicepresidenta empresa Támesis.**_

* * *

Soltó un largo bostezo, cubriéndose rápidamente con la mano antes de cerrar su oficina. Asintió cuando un chico joven pasó a su lado y se despidió de él. No le dio mucha importancia porque era uno de los nuevos trabajadores, y como director de la agencia debía hacerse respetar y generar miedo entre ellos. Sostuvo con mayor firmeza su maletín y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

— Que tenga buen fin de semana, jefe — se despidió una chica joven, que llevaba más de algunos meses trabajando ahí.

Era sumamente atractiva, pero para él no era más que eso. Una cara bonita.

— ¿Viene al partido del domingo? — preguntó otro chico. Ron hizo como que pensaba y luego sonrió.

— No creo que tenga tiempo, voy a salir con mi esposa.

Un par de chicas que lo vieron pasar suspiraron, porque no conocían a otro hombre que fuera más respetuoso con su mujer. Solía decirles a todos cuanto la amaba y que por ninguna situación del mundo haría algo que llegara a herirla. E incluso recordaban perfectamente aquella vez en que uno de sus amigos lo había llamado de una manera despectiva por depender tanto de ella, y como respuesta había recibido: _"Cuando tengas una mujer como mi esposa, dirás lo mismo"_

Y no es que quisiera presumir, pero la verdad es que su esposa era la mujer más increíble del mundo. Podía parecer una chica de casa, que acostumbraba leer libros, pero en el fondo, aquellas noches o mejor dicho… todas las noches, ella se convertía en alguien más que la chica "ratón de biblioteca".

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? — preguntó su cuñado, en el momento en que se toparon en el ascensor.

— Siempre tengo planes — respondió él sonriendo. — así que no creo hacer nada más que gozar de mi esposa esta noche.

— Gracias, eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Saber las cosas que vas a hacer con mi hermana. — Ron sonrió aún más. — pero Ginny te matará si no vas a la cena de esta noche.

— En primer lugar, que yo sepa, Hermione no es tu hermana y en segundo… solo bromeaba. — le dió una palmada en la espalda a su amigo con diversión. — Además, tengo claro que la enana iría a buscarme en persona si no vamos a su estúpida cena.

Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió.

— Recuerda, diez en punto.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, lo hacen todos los meses a la misma hora.

— Que bueno que no tengo una mente mal pensada o si no, eso no habría sonado nada bien para ti. — el pelirrojo meditó las palabras de Harry y luego las que él mismo había dicho, para finalmente comprender.

— Potter…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con inocencia. — no eres el único que puede hacer bromas de ese tipo.

Ron rodó los ojos y suspiró. Debía recordarse para la próxima conversación que tuviera con Harry, evitar hacer bromas de doble sentido.

* * *

Apenas entró en su auto, prendió la calefacción. En Londres estaba comenzando a helar bastante y el que no andaba preparado para las inesperadas lluvias terminaría agarrando un buen resfriado, así que ella provisoria, se puso el abrigo que hace poco su marido le había comprado. Encendió el auto y manejó con tranquilidad camino a casa.

Aunque a medio camino sonó su teléfono celular y a pesar de que sabía que no debía responder llamadas cuando conducía no estaba dispuesta a perder esta, así que con cuidado de no provocar un accidente, sacó el teléfono de su bolso y lo puso sobre el espacio que quedaba entre el manubrio y los medidores. Vió el nombre en la pantalla y luego finalmente contestó.

— No te preocupes, no me olvidé de la cena — soltó rápidamente.

Evitó reírse porque sabía que era algo importante para su mejor amiga y por ello mismo debía tomarlo con completa seriedad.

— Lo sé, lo sé. No eres tú quien me preocupa se le olvide… — Hermione supo a quien se refería.

— Ron también lo sabe, se lo recordé esta mañana. — Ginny pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta. — así que apenas terminemos de cenar iremos a tu casa.

— Podrías decirle que se dé un baño a Ron, antes de que vengan. — le propuso la pelirroja. Hermione rió. — no me molestaría que por "esa" razón llegaran tarde. Y cuando me refiero a "esa" razón, es solo por "esa" razón. No porque mi hermano se caliente y quiera hacerte algo raro… no sé si se entiende... puedo explicarlo de mejor manera…

— No, no, no, gracias Ginny. Me quedó claro. — se apresuró a callarla, no estaba de humor para que su cuñada le comenzara a hablar de esos temas. — apropósito… ¿Cómo está el pequeño James?

— Por ahí anda, gateándose toda la casa.

James Potter, era el primer hijo de la familia Potter-Weasley, por lo que era prácticamente el consentido de todos los hermanos Weasley. Y a juzgar porque eran más de tres, era el pequeño que más había recibido regalos para las fiestas.

— ¿Está contento con sus regalitos?

— ¡Buff! — bufó ella. — no hallo el día en que se canse de ellos. Ha jugado más de diez veces con ellos y mira que estoy hablando solo de hoy. Aunque supongo que en cierta forma me ayudará bastante que pueda mantenerse entretenido él solo.

— ¿Estás cansada?

— No te niego que es difícil cuidar a un bebe por primera vez, pero la verdad es que… estoy muy feliz, tanto que no sé como explicártelo.

— Me alegro mucho Ginny, Harry me ha dicho lo mismo. — comentó, a la vez que daba vuelta por una calle que a pocos minutos la llevaría a su hogar.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo me harás tía?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con demasiada exageración. Ella no estaba preparada para tener un hijo. Todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien en su vida y trabajo, como para complicarlo con traer otra vida al mundo. — No, no, yo no creo estar lista para eso.

— ¿Cómo que no estás lista? ¡Claro que lo estás! Una mujer dice eso, pero cuando tienes a tu hijo entre tus brazos, no puedes decir lo mismo.

— De todas formas, yo y Ron preferimos esperar un poco más… porque, ¿Qué es lo que nos apresura? Llevamos casados unos cinco años, y aún tenemos menos de treinta años así que… no tomaré decisiones apresuradas.

— A veces no puedes evitar ese tipo de decisiones, querida. — Hermione supo a qué se refería y se maldijo por haber seguido hablando del tema. — Recuerdas que Harry y yo no planeamos tener a James y en una de esas noches descontroladas mientras hacíamos el amor en la cocina, sobre la mesa, quedé embarazada…

— ¿Era necesario decirme el lugar exacto donde lo concebiste? — Ginny rió. Había conseguido su objetivo esa noche. — creo que no podré asistir más a tus cenas sin poder imaginarme a ustedes dos… haciendo… ¡Ugh! — exclamó asqueada. — ¡Harry es como mi hermano! No me lo imagino intentando ser sexy contigo… ¡puaj!... y a ti, gustándote eso… ¡puaj!

— ¡No seas exagera! Mira que tú estás casada con mi hermano y me acuerdo de todas las veces que los hemos pillado haciendo "eso".

— No es mi culpa que tu llegues sin avisar — se defendió la castaña.

— Ya, ya, dejemos de hablar de eso mejor.

— Estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Estás manejando? — preguntó la pelirroja cuando escuchó una bocina.

Hermione alzó la mano en señal de saludo al auto que le había dado un bocinazo, que resultaban ser los vecinos que quedaban justo frente a su casa.

— Sí, pero ya llegué a casa. Estoy estacionando. — le restó ella importancia.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Sabes que mi hermano casi muere en un accidente por eso mismo HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!

— Lo sé Ginny, y lo siento mucho. Pero te prometo que no tenía el teléfono en las manos, lo dejé sobre el mesón y te escuchaba por el altavoz. — argumentó.

La pelirroja suspiró y asintió, pero recordando que ella no podía verla soltó un quedado _está bien. _Hermione se despidió diciéndole que ya se verían en una hora más. Colgó el teléfono y luego lo guardó en su cartera. Sacó las llaves del auto, que resultaba tener el manojo de llaves que tenía la de la casa y las llevó en la mano. Se bajó del vehículo y lo cerró con llave, le puso la alarma y luego salió del garaje.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, ya que ni ella ni su esposo habían estado en todo el día. Así que apenas entró, encendió las luces del jardín y los aspersores para que refrescaran el pasto. Se sacó los tacones y se puso unos un poco más cómodos, para mantener su conjunto de ropa impecable. No era una mujer vanidosa, pero tampoco dejaba que su marido llegara y la viera como si hubiera estado toda la tarde en casa. Prefería seguir vestida de la misma manera para que él se diera cuenta que había estado trabajando al igual que él y así evitar sospechas y disgustos. Además, a Ron le gustaba de sobre manera la forma en que ella se vestía casi como secretaria, por lo que no podía evitar excitarlo de vez en cuando.

Llegó a la cocina dispuesta a "cocinar". Y cuando se refería a eso, era para buscar la comida que sus asistentes ya habían dejado cocinado. No era una mujer que fuera buena para la cocina, así que también para evitar sospechas otras mujeres cocinaban y ella solo actuaba como si lo hubiera hecho.

Se puso el delantal verde que había comprado hace unas semanas y arremangó las mangas de su chaleco. Probó con una cuchara la salsa de la carne y reparó en que le faltaban un par de especias para estar mejor. Pero como no era una experta, tal vez de esa manera Ron seguiría creyendo que ella era la que cocinaba. Así que más convencida que nunca, sacó un par de platos y los dividió con comida. Le dio una excelente presentación, muy conocida de ella, y luego los dejó en el horno para que no perdieran la temperatura. Justo en el momento que escuchaba el sonido de la puerta del garaje abrirse.

* * *

Cuando bajó del ascensor, se despidió rápidamente de Harry que con un último recordatorio le dijo que no se tardaran mucho. Él pelirrojo asintió sin mucho ánimo y luego subió a su auto rápidamente. Condujo sin mucho imprevisto y llegó a las afueras de su casa. Y todo iba excelentemente bien hasta que su odioso vecino salió a saludarlo, a la vez que el se bajaba del auto y cerraba la puerta del garaje.

— ¡Hola Ron! — lo saludó. — ¿Sabes? Deberían regar un poco más las rosas de la esquina, se están resecando. — Ron rodó los ojos, siempre era lo mismo. — Que lastima que no tengan el mismo don que yo para ese cuidado, ya vez… mi jardín es el mejor de toda la cuadra.

— ¡Felicitaciones! — exclamó él sin mucho entusiasmo. Él hombre pareció satisfecho de sus palabras y continuó con su labor de regar sus _adoradas_ plantas, mientras el caminaba lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían para poder liberarse de él. Y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo viera, rodó los ojos y murmuró con enojo. — Imbécil.

Dejó una de sus maletas de trabajo en el garaje, en lo que era su habitación de herramientas. Lo dejó apoyado contra la pared, mientras guardaba una de sus armas de servicio en uno de los rincones escondidos que él había ubicado con destreza para que su esposa no fuera a hallarlo por sorpresa. A pesar de que ella jamás andaba por ese lado del garaje, no descartaba nada porque en esos _arranques de limpieza_ que le daban, todo podía pasar.

Cerró con un código especial el pasadizo secreto y luego subió las escaleras que había bajado. Encendió la alarma del auto y luego salió de ese lugar, pasando por el pequeño pasadizo secreto que lo llevaba mucho más rápido a la parte trasera de la cocina, para así evitarse el latoso camino a la puerta principal. Además, así impediría encontrase con el estúpido de su vecino diciéndole "_mi casa es más grande que tu casa_".

Trató de esquivar la rama que siempre le daba en el rostro y de no tropezar con las enredaderas que comenzaban a evitar su paso por ese escurridizo camino, sosteniendo con fuerza su maletín negro en las manos. Tarareó una canción que desde hace años le gustaba y abrió finalmente la puerta trasera que lo llevaba a la cocina. Apenas entró, comenzó a percibir un armonioso olor a comida recién preparada junto con el dulzón olor de su casa. Probablemente porque su esposa había bañado la casa en desodorante ambiental.

Caminó por el pasillo, haciendo notar su presencia, al sonar las maderas del piso con cada paso que daba. Hermione cortaba algunos vegetales con una tabla de picar, cuando giró su cuello para dedicarle una sonrisa.

— Llegas justo a tiempo —reconoció ella.

— Como siempre. — respondió él cuando estaba a medio camino. Sacó una bolsa que traía en su maletín y se la entregó, depositando luego un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

— Gracias, no tenía tiempo de pasar a comprarlo si quería que la cena estuviera lista. — Ron asintió restándole importancia, a la vez que seguía el camino que lo llevaba a la sala.

Dejó el maletín a un lado del sillón, ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para ir a dejarlo a la habitación. Se aflojó la corbata, para finalmente quitársela y dejarla a un lado del maletín. Y ya sin mucho ánimo para nada más, llegó al improvisado bar que había creado en una de las esquinas de la casa, que a Hermione no le importaba. Buscó un pequeño vaso y le puso dos hielos, luego vertió una buena parte del contenido de una botella de coñac. Alcanzó a tomar la mitad del vaso cuando su esposa terminó de poner todo en la mesa para que cenaran. Y mientras ella encendía un par de velas, volteó a mirarlo sabiendo en donde estaría en ese momento.

— Compré unas cortinas. — mencionó. Ron le dirigió una mirada sin mucho ánimo porque la verdad poco le importaba que hubiera comprado más cosas para la casa. — ¿Y qué dices? —preguntó ella esperando su opinión.

— Eh… sí — murmuró.

Hermione no entendió el porqué de ese _sí_. No le había preguntado nada que pudiera requerir un sí. De hecho hubiera esperado un "me gusta" o "no creo que sean buenas para esta habitación". Pero… ¿responder con esa afirmación? ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

— Tuve que luchar por ellas, había otra mujer que los había visto primero, pero… —debía argumentar de una buena forma si quería que sonara creíble, porque después de todo, no le iba a decir que había chantajeado a una desconocida para conseguir esas cortinas. — se las gané.

Ron vertió un poco más del licor en su vaso y lo agitó para que se mesclara con el líquido que se había derretido del hielo.

— Pensé que habíamos dicho que no haríamos este tipo de gastos. — le recordó él.

Hermione rodó los ojos y puso sus manos a ambos lado de su propia cintura.

— No es un gran gasto, estaban en oferta y pensé que te gustarían, ya que no las hemos cambiado desde que nos mudamos aquí —tenía razón, llevaban más de cinco años con las mismas cortinas. — pero… si no te gustan podemos devolverlas.

Ron sonrió, caminando con el trago en sus manos hasta llegar cerca de la mesa en donde pudiera ver a Hermione y a las dichosas "telas de ventana".

— Pues… no me gustan — reconoció sin ningún atisbo de culpa.

Su esposa sonrió aún más. Se cruzó de brazos y se giró para verlo directamente. Ron no se intimido en ningún momento, de hecho, se giró para corresponderle también a su mirada penetrante.

— ¿No te gustan? — preguntó. Ron alzó las cejas incrédulo, sabiendo que su esposa era lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber entendido esas simples palabras. — te acostumbrarás.

Típico de Hermione; si a él no le gustaba, ella haría lo imposible porque sucediera lo contrario. Y esa noche como cualquier otra, la pequeña conversación terminó al momento en que ambos se sentaron en la mesa a degustar la cena. Ambos comieron en silencio, dirigiéndose miradas que escondían más que una simple mirada. Ellos eran así, casi no platicaban en la cena evitando meterse en más problemas, porque sinceramente más de la mitad de las conversaciones terminaban en disconformidades y discrepancias.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ron llevó los platos sucios a la cocina y los guardó en el lavavajillas para que se terminaran de limpiar solas. Y luego de ayudar un poco a su esposa a alivianar la carga de mantener la casa, se tiró sobre el sillón para ver cómodamente las reseñas de los partidos de futbol que él jamás podía ver tranquilo. Pasados unos minutos de sus descanso, escuchó como el timbre del teléfono resonaba en toda la casa y seguido de esto, el taconeó de los zapatos de su mujer caminando al teléfono. Desvió su atención de la televisión para ver en su dirección, pensando en que tal vez la llamada sería para él. Pero se equivocaba, ya que ella apenas contestó, comenzó a sonreír más de lo normal. Se sorprendió por ello más de lo esperado, pero le restó importancia volviendo a ver los goles más destacados del día. Aunque después de escuchar que Hermione nuevamente caminaba hacia otro lado con el teléfono en sus manos, la buscó con la mirada para luego percatarse de que ella estaba frente a la computadora observando unas imágenes. Eso lo sorprendió aún más, porque ella solía decirle que no entendía mucho de ese tipo de cosas, y además jamás entraba al computador por la noche. ¿Qué tramaba su esposa?

No se había dado cuenta de que seguía observándola fijamente, hasta que ella hizo el ademán de mirar en su dirección. Él rápidamente giró su vista al televisor, aparentando estar totalmente atento a este. Y al parecer le resultó más creíble de lo que esperaba, porque cuando ella pasó por su lado poco le importó si seguía sentado en el mismo lugar.

* * *

Cansada de tener las mismas conversaciones con su marido, buscó su cartera dispuesta a ir a arreglarse para la cena que Ginny preparaba esa noche. Pero todos sus planes cambiaron en ese mismo momento cuando el teléfono sonó y escuchó la voz de su asistente personal.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— _Lamento molestarte a esta hora en día viernes, jefa. Pero… _— Hermione sabía lo que se venía, así que sin esperar mucha más información, caminó a la computadora y la encendió rápidamente. — _el jefe nos ha pedido explícitamente que terminemos con este caso antes de que pase la semana. El sujeto planea salir del país en un par de horas, así que prefieren lidiar con esto mientras aún lo tienen en el radar y así evitar perder tiempo luego. _

— De acuerdo, ¿Quién es? —preguntó sin muchos rodeos. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, desvió su mirada para cerciorarse de que su marido seguía sentado frente al sillón observando la televisión.

— _Su nombre es Stan Shumpike, es un narcotraficante que les ha vendido armamento a los enemigos y que prácticamente en su última venta, les facilitó una gran cantidad de armas de magnitud nuclear. Por lo que posiblemente tendrá un gran grupo de guardaespaldas a su servicio. _—la chica se dio un respiro para terminar de darle la información, cosa que le permitió a Hermione avanzar lo suficiente como para pasar rápidamente por donde su esposo y llegar directo hasta la habitación, para arreglar sus cosas y emprender camino a terminar esa misión. — _El jefe propuso que tú utilices tus…_

— No te preocupes, eso ya lo tengo planeado. —interrumpió ella. — ¿algo más?

— _Está hospedado en el Hotel Reginals, el que está cerca del barrio chino. En el pent-house, así que la única forma de salir de ese lugar luego de cumplir con la misión, sería saliendo por el balcón. Así que te sugiero que lleves tu cartera._

— Tienes razón, gracias.

— _No hay problema_ — respondió la mujer, a la vez que se despedía de Hermione y colgaba el teléfono, aunque no sin antes desearle suerte como en todas las otras demás ocasiones.

Hermione colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la cama, a la vez que se dirigía al vestidor que era bastante amplio. Tanto que les permitía a ambos tener un pasillo directo a un enorme espejo y que los dividía a cada lado con sus respectivos roperos. El de ella mucho más ordenado que el de su esposo, a pesar de que ella se lo había ordenado hace tan solo un día. Suspiró cansada de tener que hacer eso siempre, y luego abrió el armario de su lado desviando todo pensamiento fastidioso de su mente. Sacó un traje negro ajustado y unas botas negras que casi nunca usaba, a menos que decidiera intimidar a alguien con ellas. Descolgó un abrigo del mismo color y se lo puso rápidamente para cubrir su vestimenta. Pasó el cinturón del abrigo por su cintura y le hizo un nudo fácil de deshacer.

— ¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Ron, sorprendiéndola.

Ella dio un respingo y se llevó una mano al corazón involuntariamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿No se suponía que estaba viendo el endemoniado partido de futbol?

— Cariño, me asustaste. — reconoció ella.

— Lo siento — se disculpó él. Buscó en los cajones que quedaban frente al espejo, para poder tener visión de lo que hacía su mujer, pero por más que se esforzó lo único que logró ver fue su espalda. — Vine a buscar algo en… ¿saldrás? —Hermione no se sorprendió por lo directo al preguntar, eso ya era conocido en él.

— Sí, tengo que ir a la oficina. Alguien perdió los informes que dejé para el jefe y… como están en la computadora, solo tengo que imprimirlos nuevamente y todo estará bien.

— Hoy tenemos la cena con los Potter —le recordó.

— Lo sé

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó contrariado.

— Ahí estaré. —respondió ella. Pero antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco que cubrió el inicio de su traje y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su marido.

Lo siguiente que Ron escuchó, fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y un auto retroceder por la acera de la calle. Dio una última mirada por la ventana para asegurarse de que ella efectivamente había salido, para poder por fin soltar un suspiro. Echó una última mirada al vestidor y luego bajó por las escaleras para llegar a la sala. Tomó el control y apagó el televisor revisando los últimos goles de los afamados _Alexis Sanchez_ y _Leonel Messi_.

Pasó por la cocina para tomar una de las manzanas que estaban sobre el frutero del mesón y siguió el camino para llegar al garaje. Una vez ahí puso su mano sobre uno de los identificadores de identidad que le permitían la entrada a su escondite secreto e ingresó rápidamente antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse para esconderse nuevamente tras la pared de herramientas. Prosiguiendo con esto, bajó unos cuantos escalones hasta llegar al nivel de su _improvisada_ oficina y buscó sobre el escritorio los papeles que había dejado la noche anterior.

— Esta noche no te escapas imbécil —murmuró mientras sostenía una imagen en sus manos. E iba a seguir despotricando contra el sujeto de la fotografía, cuando vio en su reloj la hora que era.— o al menos… hasta que den las diez.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos los lectores!**_

_**Bueno, lo que deseo de esta historia es ver si a ustedes les gusta tanto como a mi. Especialmente porque está basado en una película que algunos supongo conoceran... Sr & Sra Smith, que es protagonizada por los brillantes Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie. Así que aquellos que no han visto la película... ¡No la vean! Porque será prácticamente spoiler. Pero si quieren hacerlo.. allá ustedes... Por otra parte, la historia no es completamente igual...**_

_**Y finalmente... si les gustó o no, háganme saber. Una escritora siempre está dispuesta a recibir criticas... Y por ultimo... aquellos que les gustaría más historias mías pueden unirse a la trama de FAMOSOS AU o todas las otras viñetas independientes que he creado de Ron y Hermione. **_

_**¡Gracias por su atención! Nos leemos pronto... **_

_**Rocio**_


	2. Misión Cumplida

**2**

**Misión Cumplida**

Mientras esperaba que el taxi llegara al destino que le había pedido, observó a la gente que caminaba a un lado del vehículo en la acera. Jóvenes, niños con sus familias y sobre todo, una buena cantidad de parejas de enamorados. Hablando, riendo, sonriendo, caminando o cualquier cosa de ese tipo que a ella le resultara incomoda. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que ella había tenido una _cita_. Y resultaba que específicamente la última había sido con su marido… Pero lo extraño de todo eso, es que la relación para ellos ya no era lo mismo. Sí tenía la misma emoción, pero ya no hacían ese tipo de cosas. Las actividades que una pareja de enamorados haría en algún día juntos.

_Después de haber almorzado en uno de los famosos restaurantes italianos, se dedicaron a recorrer la ciudad. Caminar por sus hermosas calles, descubriendo todo tipo de actividades que para ellos en cualquier otro contexto no habrían sido más que meras tonterías, pero estando ahí juntos, tomados de la mano y disfrutando de la compañía mutua era algo que cambiaba toda la situación. _

_Cuando iban de camino al hotel, se percataron de que próximo a él había una feria de carnaval. Hermione pareció sorprendida cuando percibió el entusiasmo de Ron por llevarla a recorrer, aunque aceptó sin mucho preámbulo. _

_Recorrieron el lugar con lentitud, disfrutando de diversas actividades, pero más de una en particular, que pareció dejar sorprendido al pelirrojo._

— _Venga bella dama e intente ganarse un precioso peluche _—_le propuso un hombre, que señalaba un pequeño puesto en el que estaba repleto de muñecos. _

_Ron sonrió, eso no sería problema. ¿Dispararle tiro al blanco? ¿Con un rifle? Eso era pan comido para él. Pero para ella sería difícil si jamás había tomado un arma en sus manos. _

— _¿Quieres intentarlo? _—_le preguntó él, dispuesto a intentarlo si ella se negaba a hacerlo por cuenta propia._

— _No lo sé… creo que… _—_fingió tenerle un poco miedo, porque tampoco quería parecer una experta en el tema, a pesar de que lo era._— _Sí, creo que lo haré._

_Ron asintió satisfecho, y le pidió al hombre para una jugada. Este le entregó un arma que estaba conectada por un pequeño cable del cual ingresaban las pequeñas balas de pintura. Ron se ubicó a su lado, para tener la mejor vista de la situación, mientras el dueño le daba un par de instrucciones a Hermione antes de darle la partida._

— _Listo _—_dijo él hombre, a modo de partida. _

_Ella trató de evitar lo mayor posible de acertar a los tiros, para poder seguir con su faceta de chica "normal". _

— _No te rías, tengo un rifle _—_amenazó ella riendo. Él pelirrojo también lo hizo, pero sonrió aún más al ver que ella parecía no tener mucho tino en ese juego. Así podría demostrarle en una facha galante lo que podía lograr él._

_Pero Hermione si lo hubiese querido, habría atinado en cada uno de los puntos. De hecho le había parecido demasiado fácil como para poder no acertar a los tiros, pero su actuación había salido bastante verídica después de todo._

— _Déjame que te demuestre como se hace esto, preciosa _—_dijo él, pidiéndole al hombre un nuevo juego. Así cuando apenas le dieron la señal de partida, Ron comenzó a dispararle con agilidad a cada uno de los puntos señalados. Y de hecho iba a ganar el premio mayor, pero segundos antes de finalizar le dirigió una mirada a Hermione para ver su expresión y se sorprendió de verla a ella espantada. Él ultimo tiro ganador, terminó estampándose contra uno de los peluches._ — _Fue suerte. _—_mintió._

— _Creo que lo intentaré otra vez _—_propuso ella. _

_Ron asintió y él hombre entusiasmado por lo bien que le estaba yendo, hizo todo con rapidez para que pudieran jugar lo antes posible. Hermione se ubicó en el puesto señalado y apuntó directo a uno de los objetivos esperando a que él hombre le dijera que podía comenzar. Y cuando esto sucedió, comenzó a disparar perfectamente a cada uno de los objetivos llevándose finalmente el premio mayor. Ron la observó pasmado junto a varios hombres que se habían percatado de la excelente puntería que tenía. Le gritaron, aplaudieron y alabaron, mientras el pelirrojo seguía igual de sorprendido que hace unos segundos. _

_Y de hecho, solo cuando el hombre le entregó el gigantesco peluche a Hermione, él salió de su expresión para poder felicitarla. Hermione sonrió aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, al verlo tartamudear y no saber que decir. De seguro lo había sorprendido más que otra cosa en el mundo. Y eso, en parte era bueno, porque al menos la primera cita había tenido más emoción que cualquier otra que él llegaría a tener._

_Una vez que vieron que ya no había nada más que hacer ahí, siguieron su camino por el improvisado pasillo que se había formado en medio de todos los puestos de ese carnaval. Hermione iba en silencio sin saber si reírse o asustarse por el continuo silencio del pelirrojo. Ron por su lado seguía sorprendido por la situación, meditando a mil por hora cual podía ser la razón de todo eso._

_¿Cómo había sido tan mala en un principio y luego casi la mejor del mundo para el tiro al blanco?_

_Adrenalina._

_Sí, eso debía ser._

_No había ninguna otra razón para eso. Y de hecho él había escuchado que una mujer había detenido un auto que estaba a punto de aplastar el coche de su bebe. Sí, esas cosas pasaban todo el tiempo. ¿Cierto?_

— _Eres… muy buena_ —_admitió sonrojándose._ _Hermione rió disimuladamente al ver su expresión al decirlo. Sin duda lo había sorprendido._

— _No tanto como tú _—_respondió ella, entrelazando su mano. Ron dio un respingo al sentirla, pero no se alejó. De hecho, comenzó a sonreír y la acercó mucho más a él. Pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y ladeó su rostro para poder depositar un pequeño beso en su coronilla por encima de su cabello. _

_Ella percibió que en todo momento la gran sonrisa de Ron, y hasta pudo reconocer en ella orgullo. Pero no del malo, sino del que un hombre siente al tener a la mujer que ama en sus brazos… o incluso de la sensación de haberla al fin encontrado._

— Señorita… —escuchó que la llamaban y giró instantáneamente su rostro de la ventanilla para verlo. — Ya hemos llegado… Hotel Reginal, justo al lado del barrio Chino.

Hermione le sonrió.

— ¿Cuándo le debo? —preguntó. Él hombre le dio el costo y ella lo pagó sin problemas. E iba a salir, cuando reconoció al portero del hotel abriéndole la puerta primero.

— Bienvenida al Reginals —saludó. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajarse del vehículo y luego cerró la puerta. — ¿Puedo ayudarla?

— Vengo a una reservación. — el hombre asintió, y caminó junto a ella hasta la gran entrada del hotel, donde galantemente le abrió nuevamente la puerta. — siga ese camino hasta la recepción.

— Gracias —ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió el camino que él había señalado, deteniéndose justo frente al mesón dorado.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —saludó cordialmente la mujer, pero luego de observarla con mayor precisión su expresión se volvió una de incomodidad.

— Vengo por pedido del señor Shunpike. —la regordeta señora buscó en la pantalla del computador el nombre que ella le había dado y cuando apenas lo halló le dirigió una mirada que dejaba en claro que necesitaba un buen argumento para llamar a la habitación. — los amigos del señor Stan, pidieron un poco de diversión para él.

Al parecer no necesitó más información, porque tecleó rápidamente un número. Apenas alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea ella le dio la información, y a juzgar por la expresión de desacuerdo Hermione se percató de que la primera parte del plan había funcionado.

— Puede pasar. Ultimo piso, el primer penthouse. — le informó ella de manera atropellada. La castaña reconoció la incomodidad de la mujer y su creciente deseo por que ella saliera lejos de su vista y también de la de los clientes que habían formado una pequeña fila detrás de ella.

Agradeció sinceramente y luego comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta uno de los ascensores. A su lado también aguardaban personas por lo que la situación se volvió bastante incomoda. Las mujeres que eran en mayoría, le dirigían miradas llenas de odio, mientras sus esposos, novios o lo que fueran esos hombres, la observaban con disimulo pero con evidente rostro de babosos. Y la situación no se aliviano cuando ingresaron al elevador, ya que los hombres lo único que deseaban era entrar en el mismo ascensor. Y como así sucedió con un par de ellos, ella no se sintió tranquila hasta que pasados los penúltimos pisos todos descendieron. Y solo cuando se quedó sola en el ascensor suspiró aliviada, pero solo para que le durara unos pocos minutos, los suficientes como para ayudarla a fingir una nueva sonrisa.

Cuando la campanita que señalaba que ya se encontraba en el piso indicado, ella avanzó lo suficiente como para quedar fuera del elevador, pero también lo necesario para estar frente a la puerta del pent-house. Esta se abrió instantáneamente dejando ver a dos gigantes hombres vestidos completamente de trajes negros, que se acercaron a ella para buscar la explicación de su visita.

— Unos amigos del señor Stan me llamaron —acercó sus manos al cinturón de su abrigo y deshizo el nudo, abriéndolo completamente. Tembló ligeramente cuando vio a los hombres esconder disimuladamente sus armas, porque tuvo la sensación de que ellos habían estado a punto de dispararle a sangre fría. — dijeron que necesitaba disfrutar de todo lo mejor de Londres antes de partir.

Los hombres finalmente sonrieron por sus palabras, y le permitieron avanzar al interior de la habitación. Aunque no sin antes pedirle su bolso para revisarlo como práctica usual de su trabajo. Ella asintió sin problemas al entregárselo y observó atenta a las expresiones del hombre al hurgar en él. Una expresión neutral al ver su pañuelo de seda, una sonrisa al ver un pequeño látigo y sorpresa al ver unas esposas.

— Es parte del show —argumentó guiñándole un ojo.

Él hombre carcajeó levemente y le entregó su bolso. Luego giró la cabeza en asentimiento a su compañero para que la llevara a la habitación del jefe. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al hombre y luego siguió al otro por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de vidrio que cubierta por una capa de algo extraño, no permitía la visión del interior a pesar de ser traslucida.

— Espere aquí —exigió el hombre. Hermione sonrió nuevamente y esperó a que el hombre volviera a salir para poder entrar en la habitación. Pero escuchó atenta las indicaciones de él cuando ambos esperaron a que el dichoso Stan Shunpike saliera del baño. — tenemos solo un par de horas antes de que salga su vuelo, así que le sugiero que cobre su dinero antes.

La castaña le guiño un ojo y se volvió a su posición para presenciar por sí misma la entrada del hombre. Éste era de aspecto ligero, no era guapo y tampoco tenía gran musculatura, pero si tenía una expresión que intimidaba a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Igor?

El guardaespaldas la miró y luego volvió su vista a Stan.

— Sus amigos de Londres le enviaron un regalito. — señaló con una mueca a Hermione, entonces él tal Shunpike reparó en ella observándola lascivamente de pies a cabeza a pesar de que ella seguía con el abrigo cubriéndola completamente. Pero algo le hizo pensar que él ya se había comenzado a imaginar que había bajo su ropa. — Dijeron que quieren que disfrute _lo mejor_ de Londres antes de partir.

Stan dejó que su sonrisa fuera en aumento mientras sus ávidos ojos observaban como la castaña iba lentamente desatándose el abrigo, para dejar a la vista finalmente la ligera lencería. Hubo un largo silencio en el que él se dedicó a admirar su bello cuerpo de pies a cabeza, para auto convencerse de que ella realmente estaba ahí.

— Crrrreo que vendrrrremos más seguido a Londrrres entonces Igor. — respondió Shunpike, marcando su acento alemán. — puedes retirarte.

El guardaespaldas asintió, cerrando la puerta tras salir.

* * *

Entró en el bar sintiéndose la persona más afortunado del mundo. Caminó demostrando seguridad frente a la gran cantidad de hombre que habían en ese lugar y se acercó al mesón del barman. Se reclinó sobre la madera de la tabla y pidió un trago de los más caros. Un par de hombres se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, no por ver quién era, sino por dárselas de millonario en un bar lleno de matones. Estos percibieron al instante que era un blanco fácil para atacar, pero no se les cruzó por la mente intentar hacerle algo, porque Ron avanzó tan rápido como le entregaron el trago, hasta una de las puertas del final del corredor. Lo que les dio a entender, que era una de los a_postadores_ a los que no había que molestar, ya que solo los que tenían muchísimo poder pasaban esa puerta. Todos se giraron para volver a sus propios problemas sin darle más importancia, olvidándose del recién llegado.

Ron por su parte, apenas pasó la puerta se dio cuenta de que ese era el lugar indicado. Le habían informado de un bar de mala muerte en la que estaría el mayor _apostador_ contra la CIA. Y tratando de parecer lo más normal que le fue posible, tomó el resto de su trago y siguió avanzando. Él lugar parecía ser un laberinto, porque en cada vuelta que daba habían puertas con números en ellas. Pero para su suerte, los que le habían dicho que _él_ estaría ahí, también le habían informado que debía seguir sin detenerse a mirar en ninguna puerta. Y cuando llegó a la última, no se sorprendió de escuchar carcajadas en su interior.

_¡Bingo! _

Había encontrado el lugar indicado.

Suspiró, afirmó el trago con fuerza en sus manos y luego se revisó rápidamente todas las armas que tenía escondidas bajo su ropa. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba en su lugar, giró la manilla de la puerta y entró fingiendo estar mareado.

A primera vista se dio cuenta de que había tres personas, una mesa repleta de cartas mezcladas con dinero y finalmente una silla vacía.

_La silla de Iván_, pensó rápidamente. Porque ninguno de esos otros sujetos tenía ni el más mínimo parecido con la imagen que le habían presentado.

— ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? —masculló fastidiado uno de los tipos.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¡Lo siento! ¿Do… donde están los baños? —preguntó con fingida borrachera. Los hombres parecieron creerle, ya que se comenzaron a burlar. — Necesito ir. Porque les aseguro que si no… ¿Están jugando poker? —la rapidez con que preguntó pareció sorprenderles.

Dos de los sujetos se miraron extrañados.

— Es un juego privado. —le informó uno de ellos. — ¡Lárgate!

— P-pero… ¿Puedo jugar? —su sonrisa, acompañado de un fingido trabado de lengua le estaba resultando bastante verídico para fingir estar más borracho que alguno de ellos.

— Te debes ir ya —ordenó otro, tomando de su trago sin darle mucha importancia al borrachito.

— ¡Vamos! Sean amables chicos… m-miren tengo mucho… muchísimo dinero —sacó de su bolsillo un gran fajo de billetes que lució más tentador que una mujer desnuda para el grupo de apostadores. Lo agitó en sus manos y sonrió tontamente, mientras lo soltaba adrede. Él mazo de billetes se estrelló contra el suelo produciendo un sonido sordo. Ron rió como enfermo mental y se arrodilló a recogerlo, tambaleándose exageradamente para seguir con su farsa. Y cuando iba a ponerse de pié aprovechó de chocar contra la silla simulando también no tener mucho control sobre su cuerpo, lo que les dio a los hombres la impresión de que podrían ganarle fácilmente esa gran cantidad de dinero. — además… además, hay una silla vacía aquí... podría… podría sentarme aquí…

— Esa es la silla de Iván —intercedió el único que no había dicho palabra alguna en todo ese momento.

— ¿Iván? ¿Ivanito? —se puso a reír a carcajadas, mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente y al ponerse de pie simulaba que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle más de lo normal. — pues yo no lo veo por aquí…

— Aún no ha llegado —le informó el que aún tenía un trago en sus manos.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Ya sé! — exclamó exageradamente. — Tienen miedo…sí, me tienen miedo… porque saben… saben que les voy a ganar.

El que parecía ser el líder de ese pequeño grupo, se acercó al oído del que estaba a su derecha y comenzó a susurrarle un par de cosas que Ron entendió claramente; lo dejarían jugar solo para ganarle rápidamente todo ese dinero y así tener más que apostar contra el gran Iván.

— _Si lo piensas… este nos llegó como regalo de Dios para tener más dinero._ —murmuró el que se había mantenido rezagado.

Ron siguió fingiendo estar más borracho que vivo, mientras agitaba el dinero esperando la respuesta de los tres hombres. Y no se sorprendió cuando vio las asquerosas sonrisas llenas de dientes careados de esos tres tipos que fingían ser los grandes ganadores del póker.

— De acuerdo, siéntate. Y haremos esto rápido —escupió uno de ellos, reuniendo nuevamente todas las cartas en un mazo.

El pelirrojo sonrió enérgicamente a la vez que se sentaba en la silla vacía de Iván.

* * *

Hermione sonrió falsamente mientras dejaba finalmente caer su abrigo al pulcro suelo del hotel y se acercaba un poco a Stan. Cuando finalmente tuvo la mirada hambrienta del hombre en su rostro, alzó su brazo para llegar a la cinta que anudaba su cabello en un moño apegado a su cabeza. Tiró de él con agilidad y toda su majestuosa cabellera castaña cayó perfectamente con unos bellos rizos. Realizando una seductora visión para el hombre y sus lujuriosas intenciones.

Él hombre esperó a ver si habían más sorpresas, pero cuando la percibió a ella acercándose, no pudo evitar sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban tras él. Hermione supo que la situación se haría más fácil de lo que esperaba, porque cuando le susurró un delicado _usaremos las esposas_, el hombre se dejó hacer sin mayor control. Ella deseando que todo eso acabara lo antes posible, se sentó en sus piernas seductoramente y dejó que él hombre siguiera creyendo que pasaría la mejor noche de su vida, cuando se puso de pie nuevamente y le señaló el piso. Stan entendió que ella quería que se arrodillara y así lo hizo sin sospechar nada de lo que se venía.

Hermione rodeó su cuerpo dejándole tener visión de todo su cuerpo de la posición en que estaba, antes de ubicarse en su espalda y recorrerla con lentitud con sus delicadas manos. Él dejó escapar ligeros gemidos creyendo que ella le haría alguna fantasía lasciva o algo parecido. Pero al tiempo que ella llegó a su cabeza, se posó encima de él y puso sus manos a los dos lados de su cuello.

— ¿Te gusta, Stan? —susurró seductoramente a su oído.

— Sí, me encanta —respondió él con la voz entrecortada por un gemido.

— ¿También les has vendido armas a los malos? —preguntó en el mismo tono anterior, solo que esta vez sonrió al ver la expresión de miedo en el espejo de enfrente.

Y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar para defenderse o algo, ella giró rápidamente su cuello quitándole toda administración de oxígeno a su cabeza y con un crujido final en su cuello, el hombre cayó muerto al suelo.

La castaña suspiró tranquila. Tomó su abrigo del suelo, se lo deslizó rápidamente por los hombros y se anudó el cinturón para cubrir su cuerpo. Buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono y miró la hora que era.

_21:45 p.m._

— Los Potter — murmuró acomplejada.

Guardó nuevamente el aparato en su bolsillo y se acercó a uno de los sillones para tomar su bolso. Miró por última vez el cuerpo inerte del hombre y caminó hasta llegar al balcón. Sacó el pañuelo de seda y se lo anudó al cuello. Tomó una de los círculos de metal del bolso y presionó un botón, que lo separó de la tela. Buscó uno de los fierros de los focos que se ubicaban en la pared del balcón y luego lo enganchó en él, soltando una especie de soga que se fue alargando a medida que ella avanzaba hasta la orilla del balcón. Se subió a la tarima de fierro que aseguraba que nadie fuera a resbalar y se afirmó del otro circulo que iba unido a la soga para lanzarse finalmente del balcón hacia el vació. Bajó con sorprendente rapidez cayendo piso tras piso, sin chocar con nada en la caída. Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo del primer piso, flexionó un poco las piernas para no caer con toda la fuerza y así finalmente quedó de pie justo frente a las afueras del edificio. Soltó el circulo de metal y este comenzó rápidamente a subir toda la distancia que ella había bajado, para llegar nuevamente al pent-house. Y cuando esto sucedió, un pequeño minutero retrocedió lentamente para finalmente generar una explosión en el último piso.

La gente se sorprendió y comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo, esperando encontrar respuesta al estruendoso sonido, pero lo único que vieron fue una gran nube oscura que a los segundos se evaporó. Un hombre por el contrario que estaba justo en ese momento observando en dirección al hotel, se sorprendió al verla caer desde las alturas, pero se tranquilizó al ver como ella también dirigía su mirada preocupada al piso superior.

— ¡Que terrible! Será mejor que me aleje de aquí, podría ser que nos caiga algo desde allá arriba. — el hombre asintió con desesperación, dándose cuenta de que ella tenía razón.

Justo en ese momento un taxi pasó por ahí, y Hermione abrió la puerta ingresando en su interior, para finalmente desaparecer rápidamente mezclándose en la multitud de vehículos que repletaban en ese momento el centro de la ciudad. Dirigió una rápida mirada al lugar y luego le dio la espalda, contenta por haber cumplido nuevamente su misión.

— ¿A dónde la llevo? —preguntó el hombre.

— Primrose Hill, por favor. Y le pagaré el doble si se apresura, llego tarde a una cena. —el taxista asintió y volteó su mirada al camino avanzando con destreza en el tráfico, para girar por una de las calles poco transitadas que le permitió fluidez en la dirección que se dirigía.

* * *

Pasada más de media hora, el juego seguía en su mejor momento. Ron había perdido la primera partida adrede pero luego en la segunda estaba a punto de ganar todo lo que había perdido, cosa que a los tres apostadores no les afectó mucho, ya que parecían estar divirtiéndose con el chico pelirrojo. Uno de ellos había formado un bando con el pelirrojo contra los otros dos, solo para seguir el juego. Y entre apuesta y apuesta habían seguido bebiendo de una buena botella de Champaña, razón por la cual ahora todos reían tontamente. Todos menos Ron que había volcado su trago solo para no seguir tomando y así evitar llegar al estado en que los tres hombres se encontraban ahora.

Pero de pronto, toda risa, celebración y jugada fue opacada por el fuerte portazo que dio Iván al entrar en la habitación. Los tres sujetos que habían estado jugando con Ron se quedaron callados repentinamente, mientras escondían las cartas y la botella -ya vacía- de Champaña. Él recién llegado había puesto una expresión de pocos amigos al ver que otra persona ocupaba su silla. _Su_ silla. La que nadie más se atrevía a usar.

¿Quién era ese cabeza de zanahoria que se creía con el poder de siquiera tocar la silla?

— Llegó Iván —susurró uno de los tipos.

— ¿Qué haces en mi silla? —exigió saber el recién llegado.

— ¿E…eres Iván? ¿Tú… eres? —preguntó Ron, siguiendo con su actitud de borracho. Los tres hombres que estaban sentados frente a él lo observaron preocupados. Si había algo que ellos jamás hacían era preguntarle a Iván si era el real Iván y mucho menos reírse en su cara. Cosa que él pelirrojo comenzó a hacer, inesperadamente para el _gran_ apostador. — ¿Él… él es el Iván?

— ¡Sí! — exclamó él mismo perdiendo la paciencia. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres trabajo o qué?

De repente Ron dejó de reír y se giró para estar frente a frente con Iván. Sin levantarse, manteniéndose en la misma posición en la silla, adentró una mano en su chaqueta en busca de algo que encontró fácilmente. Y sonriendo socarronamente miró fijamente al susodicho.

— Te equivocas — él hombre arrugó el entrecejo sin entender. — el trabajo eres tú.

Dichas estas palabras, tres balas salieron disparadas de su chaqueta. Él hombre cayó rápidamente al suelo sin rastro de vida, soltando el arma que segundos antes había preparado para dispararle a él por si no salía de su asiento. Los otros tres que restaban en la habitación observaron pasmados el cuerpo inerte del que había sido por años la persona más intimidante en ese lugar. Trataron de sacar sus armas para defenderse, pero justo en ese momento Ron sacó las que había ubicado estratégicamente en sus pantalones y les disparó a dos de los tipos, para finalmente rematar con la misma arma que había asesinado a Iván, le disparó al que había comenzado a escapar del lugar. Se generó un silencio estremecedor en el lugar, del que él no se inmuto en ningún momento. Suspiró tranquilo y guardó sus armas en donde las había traído todo ese rato. Observó la mesa curioso de saber si habría tenido la oportunidad de ganar en esa segunda ronda. Dio vuelta las cartas para descubrir que habría perdido nuevamente, porque el idiota de la derecha tenía una _flor imperial. _

— Imbéciles —murmuró, tirando la carta lejos.

Pasó por encima del cuerpo de Iván y cerró la puerta murmurando algunas maldiciones al grupo de idiotas que habían planeado ganarle nuevamente en ese juego de póker. Pero sonrió satisfecho al percatarse a la salida del lugar que nadie había escuchado los disparos y que seguían observándolo con respeto cuando lo vieron salir con una gran sonrisa por la puerta principal.

* * *

Hermione entró rápidamente por la puerta trasera de la cocina, esperando que Ron no la alcanzara a divisar. Porque a pesar de que él la había visto utilizando ese traje de encaje antes con él, no sabría cómo explicarle por qué había salido así vestida. Y para su suerte, descubrió que su marido no estaba en casa, así que aprovechando la situación subió rápidamente las escaleras para poder cambiarse de ropa e ir directo a la casa de Harry y Ginny.

Apenas entró en su cuarto, siguió derecho al gigantesco armario. Y en mitad del camino dejó caer su abrigo, mientras iba sacándose el ajustado encaje de la lencería. Sacó un vestido que había comprado hace unas semanas para estrenarlo esa noche, y lo colgó en la puerta de su closet. Se quitó lentamente el vestido para no romper alguno de sus encajes y lo deslizó luego hasta sus pies, pasando por sobre las grandes botas negras. Lo lanzó a un lado de la ropa y comenzó a deslizar el cierre de las botas desde su rodilla hasta los tobillos.

— Hola, cariño —saludó Ron, cuando se dejó ver frente al espejo y apareciendo por sorpresa.

Hermione se apegó al closet para evitar que él la llegara a ver y rogó porque no se acerca más a donde ella estaba. Pero entonces recordó su chaqueta tirada en mitad del camino y el vestido de encaje que había prácticamente lanzado en medio de su ordenada ropa. Sería fácil para su esposo reconocer que cosa estaba fuera de lugar en ese mueble de madera.

— Hola, amor —respondió ella intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Desde cuándo él aparecía así tan de sorpresa? —Pensé que estarías en casa cuando llegué. ¿A dónde fuiste, cariño?

— A jugar póker. —reconoció él sin mucho entusiasmo, pero percibiendo el nerviosismo que había en la voz de su mujer.

La castaña se quitó totalmente las botas y las dejó a un lado. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el colgador que sostenía su bello vestido y cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo deslizó rápidamente por su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó sin interés.

— Les gané

Ron alcanzó a evitar pisar el abrigo de tela que estaba tirado en la entrada del probador, y se arrodilló para tomarlo en sus manos. Caminó hasta la mitad del corredor que separaba sus armarios y cerró la puerta del de ella. Así que cuando la descubrió, observó curioso como su mujer trataba de subir el cierre de su vestido sin conseguir resultados. Por ello, aceptando sus labores de esposo, caminó hasta allí sigiloso y se la subió antes de que ella llegara siquiera a percibir que él estaba ahí. Escuchó el gemido de sorpresa que su mujer soltó y sin desear incomodarla depositó un casto beso en el inicio de su espalda y luego volvió por el mismo camino en que había llegado.

Hermione esperó los pasos que cada vez se sentían más lejanos y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo todo ese rato. Bajó la mirada apenada, porque a pesar de que su relación con Ron ya no era la misma, aún seguía deseando y sintiendo sus caricias de la misma manera que cuando se conocieron.

* * *

_**Me encanta esta historia, y espero que a ustedes también. Esta es la segunda de mis historias y debo confesar que siento que he crecido bastante en lo que a escribir respecta, así que les pido a ustedes que sean los jueces de esto…**_

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y veamos como sigue esto…**_

_**¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	3. ¿Donde se conocieron?

**3**

**¿Dónde se conocieron?**

Cuando terminó finalmente de cambiarse de ropa, de guardar todo lo que había sacado de su armario en su lugar y de tranquilizarse, bajó las escaleras con una cartera en sus manos. No sabía que deseaba esperar cuando viera a su esposo nuevamente. Siempre había adorado verlo vestido de traje elegante, pero esa noche le sorprendió que no lo llevara.

— Ginny dijo que era algo importante. —le recordó, cuando él fijó su vista en ella viéndola bajar las escaleras.

— Me temo que te equivocas, querida. — contradijo Ron. — Ginny le da importancia, porque quiere que le cuentes a sus nuevas vecinas nuestra historia de amor.

El rostro desencajado de su esposa, le hizo reír más de lo esperado.

— Iré a cambiarme entonces —comentó rendida. Pero apenas iba a subir, sintió la gran mano de su esposo tomar su brazo. Él la hizo retroceder el único escalón que había avanzado y se quedó mirándola fijamente a la misma altura, puesto que a pesar de que él era más alto, ella había llegado a su misma altura subiendo un escalón. —llegaremos tarde…

— Iré a buscar mi chaqueta de traje y así ambos estaremos con la misma elegancia ¿te parece? — propuso. Ella fingió que tenía todo bajo control cuando él mantuvo su mirada azulada fija en ella, pero la verdad es que estaba a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos y olvidarse de la estúpida cena. — ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? —quiso saber él. — Así no perderemos más tiempo.

— De acuerdo —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Ron asintió. Soltó su brazo y pasó por su lado escaleras arriba. Hermione se quedó ahí de pie en el primer escalón, tratando de volver la cordura a su cuerpo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¡Se estaba comportando como una adolescente hormonal! Suspiró, giró su rostro para echar una rápida mirada al piso superior y finalmente bajó ese único escalón. Se adentró en el salón y dio un par de vueltas por la cocina, sin motivo alguno. Ya que era lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer coherentemente en vez de quedarse ahí parada esperando como una tonta frente a la puerta.

— Listo. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el pelirrojo alzando la voz, al no verla en el mismo lugar. Se inclinó levemente para ver hacía el salón, pero ella no se encontraba ahí, así que dispuesto a ir a buscarla avanzó un par de pasos. Aunque se detuvo de repente cuando la vió volver con una botella en sus manos. — ¿Lista'

Hermione no asintió ni respondió nada, solo abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, esperando que él cerrara con seguro la entrada. Ron se sorprendió por su actitud, pero no hizo mayores preguntas, solo se dedicó a hacer lo que todas las salidas a cenar hacían.

* * *

El viaje en auto fue bastante incomodo –como todas las otras veces-, ya que el silencio inundó el vehículo todo el tiempo que duró el viaje. Pero a ellos no les sorprendió, porque siempre era así. Ron encendió la radió apenas salieron y solo inundados por la música siguieron el camino.

Pero apenas estacionaron frente a la gigantesca casa de los Potter, se tomaron de la mano fingiendo ser la pareja feliz que todos creían. Ron llevó en su mano izquierda la delgada caja que contenía el vino que había pasado a comprar de vuelta del trabajo y en su derecha, la delicada mano de su esposa. Quien apenas estuvieron frente a la puerta presionó el botón del timbre y esperaron sonriendo alegremente, como si realmente se sintieran así.

— ¡Al fin llegan! —exclamó Ginny entre exasperada y emocionada. — ¡Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarlos yo misma! ¿Qué no saben de puntualidad? Son las diez y media… ¡Diez y medía!

— Lo sentimos —lamentó Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión. La pelirroja asintió rodando los ojos.

Harry apareció justo en ese momento, al haber escuchado que Ginny los reprendía. Había ido definitivamente en su ayuda. Abrió aún más la puerta para poder ver con mayor claridad la situación.

— ¡Ginny! —la reprendió él. — Que bueno que llegan, ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó observando la caja que Ron traía en sus manos. — ¿Uno de 1960? ¡Increíble! ¿Dónde lo consiguieron?

— Se cuenta el milagro, no el santo —respondió el pelirrojo entregándoselo. — ¿Nos van a dejar pasar o tenemos que seguir escuchando sus reclamos?

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta, que la hizo avergonzarse cuando los tres la observaron. Harry no le dio mucha importancia, Ginny asintió reconociendo lo enamorada que estaba y Ron aturdido por esos repentinos momentos en que ella se comportaba como la chica que hace tanto tiempo no veía.

— Eh… ¡Pasen, pasen! — los invitó la pelirroja haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para que finalmente ingresaran.

Harry le dio un apretón de manos a Ron y un fuerte abrazó a la mujer que era casi como su hermana. Ginny no se molestó en saludar a su hermano, solo atinó a sostener el abrigó de la castaña y admirar su bello vestido para luego arrastrarla a la sala donde estaban el resto de las mujeres. Él pelirrojo le brindó una rápida mirada a su mujer antes de que desapareciera por los corredores de esa gigantesca casa y en seguida comenzó a prestarle atención a Harry que le había comenzado a hablar de un hombre que creía sería bueno que conociera.

* * *

— ¡No sabes todo lo que te has perdido de la última junta, Hermione! —dejo la pelirroja apresuradamente y luego añadió como si fuera la gran noticia. — ¡Sarah va a tener un bebe!

— ¿Cuál Sarah? —preguntó ella desorientada.

— ¿Cómo que cual Sarah? — inquirió ofendida al ver que su mejor amiga no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. — ¡Esa que vive con ese anciano pues! ¿Quién más? ¿Acaso conocemos a otra Sarah que sea nuestra vecina?

— Tú vecina —corrigió. Ginny asintió sin darle demasiada importancia. — ¿Y qué tiene que vaya a tener un bebe? Aún es muy joven, así que no veo el porqué de tu preocupación.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? Pareciera que no te importa lo que te estoy diciendo Hermione… ¿Qué ocurre?

— Na-nada ¿Por qué me preguntas?

— Porque no te estás comportando con normalidad. —Hermione elevó las cejas sorprendida. — Sí, y no me mires así… puedo ser despistada y todo lo que quieras, pero reconozco cuando mi mejor amiga está actuando extraño.

— No sé de qué hablas. —la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

— Ya hablaremos de eso luego. — finalizó Ginny. Desvió su mirada al grupo de mujeres que parloteaba sin parar en sus cómodos sillones y avanzó llevando consigo a Hermione. — ¡Miren chicas! Les dije que vendría, tarde… pero llegaría. Así que tenemos que aprovecharla ahora al máximo…

Las señoras se giraron al escuchar la voz de la dueña de casa y prestaron completa atención a su acompañante. Hermione las saludó con una seña de mano y esperó a que alguien hiciera algo para alejar la incomodidad de la situación. Porque prácticamente se sentía como un pavo que estaba siendo exhibido antes de la cena de acción de gracias, justo momentos antes de que la gente saltara a devorarla. Y esa sensación se mantuvo, hasta que fue presentada con todas las mujeres que ella no conocía, pero que parecían ser agradables de todas maneras. Sintió una especie de admiración de parte de la mayoría, incluidas aquellas que nunca le habían caído de lo mejor. Pero las saludaba con normalidad porque eran amigas de Ginny y sobre todo porque sabía que las vería en las siguientes cenas que la pelirroja organizaría.

— Siéntate aquí, querida —pidió una de ellas. Era de aspecto mediterráneo, se notaba que no era del país. Posiblemente era latina, reconoció ella. — Ginny nos ha comentado muchísimo de ti. Sobre todo de esa encantadora historia de amor entre tú y tú esposo.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, no porque quisiera decir algo. ¿Por qué la pelirroja siempre hacía eso? ¿Qué había de interesante en la forma en que ella y Ron se habían conocido y… enamorado? Sonrió asintiendo, y miró a Ginny con esa mirada que ella reconocía como _luego te mataré._

— ¿Dónde está el maravilloso marido? — preguntó otra de las desconocidas, que si mal no recordaba debía llamarse Amelia. — Podrías presentárnoslo… Todas estamos ansiosas por conocer al guapo Ronald Weasley.

— Creo que no me sirvió de nada exagerar los defectos de Ron —le murmuró la pelirroja. Hermione rió disimuladamente, tratando de no tomarle atención a los ruegos de las desesperadas mujeres.

— No creo que sea el momento… debe estar con… con sus maridos, hablando de cosas de hombres. Ya saben… —comentó, tratando de hacerles entender que por ningún motivo les presentaría a su marido.

— ¡De acuerdo, chicas! No molestemos a la pobre Hermione, de seguro desea darle un poco de descanso. Después de todo, lo ha tenido todo el día… querrán descansar un poco aunque sea —la mujer le guiño un ojo pícaramente, haciéndole entender a todas las demás del lujurioso sentido que le daba a la necesidad de espacio entre ella y su esposo. — Pero no nos dejarás con la duda mujer, cuéntanos de ese hombre que te hace tan feliz.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, la verdad es que no sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Realmente era feliz con el hombre que tenía a su lado, pero no de la forma en la que vivían. No de esa forma. No manteniendo esos silencios diarios. No evitando a cada segundo encontrarse por sorpresa en la casa. No manteniendo esa tediosa rutina en la cena y quedándose callados en las discusiones. No, definitivamente no de esa manera.

— ¡Sí! Cuéntanos… ¿Dónde se conocieron? — le preguntó la nueva vecina.

— ¡Oh! Es una historia muy trillada, ya todas lo saben — intentó Hermione desviar la atención de ella. — la de Harry y Ginny es mucho más interesante.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Cuéntales de su romántica tarde en Italia. — intervino la pelirroja. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche y luego suspiró.

— Bueno todo comenzó cuando…—inició contando, aunque relatándoles sin las partes de las _armas _y _las misiones._

_Ron llevaba parado junto a la barra un buen rato, esperando el momento indicado para comenzar con su misión. Debía esperar cuidadosamente a que el sujeto ingresara en el mismo edificio y luego lo abordaría sin muchos rodeos para finalmente dispararle en la parte trasera y dejar el arma inculpable a su lado como si fuera sido una clase de suicidio. Cosa que estaba muy lejos de ser real._

_Alejándolo de sus pensamientos, aparecieron unos cuantos policías que decían a gritos unas palabras en italiano que él no logró reconocer. En ese lugar no era más que un turista, por lo que apenas podía entender el lugar en el que estaba. El hombre de la barra lo miró con una expresión variante entre la tristeza y la expectación._

— _¿Qué te ofrezco? _— _le dijo este, en su mismo idioma._

— _Solo una cerveza, gracias. _— _el hombre asintió. Ron se giró para poder apreciar lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Los policías que habían estado gritando cosas afuera, ingresaron al lugar en fila, para luego distribuirse entre la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el bar. Los hombres uniformados se acercaron a la gente gritando cosas que para Ron no eran entendibles. No sabía ni una mísera palabra de italiano. Así que dispuesto a tener un poco de conocimiento de la situación, se giró nuevamente al hombre de la barra y le preguntó. _

— _Buscan a todos los turistas que vengan solos, porque se ha escapado uno de la aduana que queda muy cerca de aquí. _— _Ron se maldijo, si no hacía algo en ese preciso momento, se lo llevarían como a aquellos ingleses que estaban sentados en las mesas de atrás y que efectivamente en ese mismo segundo eran apresados sin motivo alguno por los policías._ — _Así que le aconsejo que busque rápidamente un acompañante, yo puedo rentarle una habitación para que no se lo lleven arrestado._

_Ron sonrió y asintió a la vez. Nunca pensó que los italianos fueran tan amigables. Le entregó un par de billetes que poco precio tenían para él y luego comenzó a buscar con la mirada a alguien que pudiera salvarlo de aquel problema. Pero ahora el problema era que todas las personas del bar estaban con más personas, ya fuera en grupos o como pareja. Le sería imposible encontrar alguna manera de mezclarse con alguno de ellos si no entendía el italiano._

_En eso, se escucharon unos gritos de un policía, que venía siguiendo a una persona._

— _¡Señorita! ¡Vuelva aquí! ¡No seguro para tú aquí! ¡Vuelva! _— _Decía el hombre alzando su placa de oficial, con un pésimo acento británico, que no le sirvió de nada._

_La chica de largo cabello castaño, caminaba presurosa y seguramente con la misma desesperación que él por encontrar algún acompañante que la librara de esa persecución. Y apenas ingresó al bar, se tomó con la mirada azulada de Ron. Lo observó fijamente por minutos, hasta que el policía volvió a decirle algunas cosas. Ella avanzó sin prestarle atención y Ron supo que tenía a la compañera ideal para escapar de todo eso._

— _Tranquilos, tranquilos… ella viene conmigo _— _Dijo, sin pensar que entenderían lo que decía. Por lo que para hacerlo más verídico tomó su mano y le dio un abrazo. Ella correspondió a él y aprovechó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla que terminó por convencer a los oficiales._ — _Ella está conmigo _— _repitió, antes de tomar la llave que el chico del bar le había ofrecido._

_La chica castaña lo observó con curiosidad y luego aceptando su mano, lo siguió. Ron abrió la primera puerta que encontró y la cerró justo a tiempo para que nadie más los viera. Ambos se apoyaron en la puerta. Hermione de frente y el de espaldas, pegaron sus orejas a la puerta y escucharon en silencio que sucedía fuera._

_Al parecer nadie más fue llevado del bar, porque los pasos se alejaron cada vez más, para luego no ser más que un vano recuerdo. La chica suspiró y sonrió nerviosa. Ron le correspondió a la sonrisa. _

— _Soy Hermione _— _se presentó._

— _Ron _— _respondió él. _

— _Es un placer _— _agregó ella, ofreciéndole su mano. Ron extendió la suya y la entrelazó. _— _Gracias por salvarme allí afuera._

— _Igualmente _— _dijo el pelirrojo con un suspiro._ — _a ambas cosas._

_Posteriormente ambos rieron, la situación era extraña, pero agradecían el que todo ese enredo finalmente los hubiera unido. Era lo único bueno de estar ahí…_

— ¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Luego se enamoraron y se casaron? — interrumpió una de las mujeres.

— Aún no termino de contar la historia — respondió la castaña, fastidiada por la interrupción.

— Continua… continua — le pidió Ginny. — a pesar de que sea mi hermano, esta historia es realmente romántica.

Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a con la historia.

_Esa misma noche prometieron juntarse nuevamente, así que luego de que ambos realizaran lo que fuera que habían ido a hacer, se encontraron en la parte trasera del bar, en donde se encontraban las bellas mesitas que formaban parte del restaurant. Ron había llegado minutos antes, por lo que cuando la vio acercarse se puso de pie, tomó su mano y le plantó un beso en ella. Hermione le sonrió y luego se sentaron. Casi no comieron, solo disfrutaron de un par de bocadillos y más que nada, bebieron. Tomaron varias copas que no les causaron mucho efecto, porque esa noche no querían olvidar. Querían recordarla por el resto de sus vidas si era necesario._

_Estuvieron hablando de ellos, de que hacían y sobre todo, de que esperaban para el futuro. Ron se enamoró de ella esa noche. Por lo que cuando Hermione se puso de pie con la copa en sus manos, él creyó que se acercaría a él, pero para su mala suerte –o no tanta- ella se puso en medio de la pista de baile. Lo observó fijamente unos segundos y luego tragó todo el contenido de su vaso. Después lo lanzó al cesto de la basura con gran destreza. Ron sonrió aún más. _

_Ella se soltó el cabello y comenzó a bailar lentamente el ritmo que en ese momento sonaba, que seguramente sería salsa, por el ritmo latino que tenía. Él sorprendido por todo, se puso sé pie, y como si fuera el mejor bailarín del mundo comenzó a seguirle los movimientos. Ella lo sedujo en cada giro, paso y movimiento, por lo que apenas la hora de cerrar llegó ellos siguieron conversando en las mesas que quedaban fuera del restaurante. _

_Ron se había sentado en una silla y ella sin mucho que pensar se había sentado encima de él, con ambas piernas apretando su cintura, pero sin hacer nada más. Ron sonreía en todo momento porque nunca había sentido tal conexión con una chica e hiciera lo que hiciera, esa chica se estaba apoderando de él. Hermione lo observaba en silencio, observando detalladamente cada parte de su rostro. Admirando lo intrigantes que resultaban esa enorme cantidad de pecas en un rostro tan masculino, que en vez de estropearlo, provocaban en ella el deseo irrefrenable de recorrerlo con sus labios. _

_El pelirrojo tomó un poco de la botella de Whiskey, y luego dirigió a ella su ensombrecida mirada. Hermione le quitó la botella de sus manos y sorprendiéndolo bebió el resto de su contenido. Agitó un poco el cristal para verificar que ya no quedaba nada y luego se inclinó un poco para dejarla en el suelo. Cuando volvió a su posición no pudo evitar poner sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, acercarse levemente a él y con un incitante movimiento pélvico -que lo hizo a él estremecerse bajo ella- se acercó para darle un beso._

_Ron se sorprendió, pero apenas tuvo sus labios rozando los suyos, los atrapó con firmeza. Y abrió su boca para buscar mayor comodidad en cada beso, disfrutando lo suaves y aterciopelados que se sentían los de ella. Hermione soltó leves suspiros al sentir las manos ansiosas y nerviosas de él, recorriendo su espalda, presionándola contra su cuerpo en un deseo de sentirla mucho más._

— _No quiero apresurar las cosas… _—_murmuró él, en medio de un beso. Hermione sonrió contra sus labios._

— _¿Tienes miedo? _—_preguntó ella insinuadoramente, pero al parecer el no entendió porque la forma en que le respondió pareció ser mucho más seria de lo que ella se lo esperaba._

— _Sí, _—_admitió. _—_ tengo miedo de que te alejes… cuando te diga que conmigo no tendrás futuro._

_Ella detuvo el beso, para mirarlo fijamente. Había poca luz, de hecho la única que había era la que llegaba desde la imagen natural de la luna en esa noche de lluvia. El rostro de Ron estaba a la altura de su pecho, pero él solo tenía ojos para verla a ella directamente a sus ojos castaños. Sonrió dulcemente pasando sus manos por su cuello para dejarlas ubicadas justo detrás de sus orejas, sosteniendo su cabeza para obligarlo a que prestara completa atención en ella y sus incitantes labios._

— _Nunca he sido cobarde en mi vida, Ron _—_el escucharla decir su nombre, fue como una suave caricia contra su cuerpo._ —_y no planeó comenzar a serlo ahora… así que creo que me arriesgaré… una vez más._

_Dicho esto, se inclinó sin esperar palabras de parte de él. Atrapó sus labios con suavidad para ir aumentando el ritmo de los besos, a la vez que se frotaba tentadoramente contra el cuerpo masculino del hombre que estaba sentado bajo sus piernas. Él sonrió satisfecho con su respuesta, ya sin ganas de buscar más razones para detener lo que sería la mayor felicidad de su vida. Hermione se movía sobre tentadoramente, mientras él acariciaba desde su cuello hasta su cintura, sin decidirse a cual le resultaba más deleitosa. Y de hecho sintiendo que ya no era suficiente con tenerla sentada sobre él, se levantó rápidamente con ella rodeando con sus piernas su cintura y la arrastro hasta alguna pared cercana en donde la apoyó unos segundos. Luego pasó una de sus manos por su pierna, para alzarla nuevamente y así poder caminar con comodidad el pasillo que los llevaba a la habitación que él había arrendado esa misma mañana. _

_Fue de hecho, tanta la pasión y el desenfreno de sus besos, que ella no percibió en donde estaban hasta que se vio recostada en la cama, soportando el peso del cuerpo de Ron contra el suyo. Ambos recorriendo territorio desconocido, con la mayor de sus sonrisas, dejándose llevar por el deseo que comenzaba a volverlos desenfrenados y errantes. Caricias leves que fueron subiendo de tono para llegar a convertirse en embestidas frenéticas que lograban poco a poco calmar el deseo que se había generado en sus cuerpos, solo para llevarlos a la locura en el punto de mayor éxtasis. _

— ¡Dios santo! —exclamó Amelia, abanicándose con su propia mano. — Pero que historia te tenías guardada, mujer.

— Ginny no te hizo justicia con su breve resumen, esto es mucho más increíble sin duda. —opinó otra de ellas.

— ¡Se los dije! Hermione vivió la historia de amor más romántica que toda mujer podría haber soñado… y más encima ¡con mi hermano! —exclamó asqueada. — Debo admitir que el muy idiota sabe hacérselas de romántico cuando quiere.

Todas las demás mujeres, incluida Hermione se pusieron a reír por la broma de la pelirroja. Segundos después apareció una muchacha joven ofreciéndoles algo de tomar y para comer, de lo cual agradecieron bastante porque tanta historia y conversación les había comenzado a abrir el apetito. Pero para sorpresa de la castaña, las mujeres que la rodeaban no parecieron estar lo suficiente satisfechas con su historia, ya que continuaron haciéndole preguntas mientras degustaban las delicias que había preparado Ginny.

* * *

— Sí, es mucho el trabajo que tengo en la semana, así que por eso mismo aprovecho de disfrutar el fin de semana con mi esposa. —admitió.

El hombre que Harry había querido presentarle, era un importante inversionista. Tenía gran cantidad de riquezas y propiedades en todo Londres, convirtiéndolo en un importante objetivo a la hora de tenerlo como amigo. Ron había tratado de mantenerlo entretenido la media hora de conversación que llevaban teniendo, pero era difícil no ponerse nervioso con un hombre que lucía igual de importante que la reina de Inglaterra.

— ¿Estás casado? —preguntó sorprendido. Ron no entendió el por qué. — ¡Vaya! Eres una caja de sorpresas Weasley.

— Así dicen

El pelirrojo tomó un sorbo del trago que Harry le había servido, segundos antes de desaparecer con otro grupo de amigos que acaban de llegar. No quiso interrumpir preguntándole algo al hombre que tenía enfrente, porque al parecer él era el blanco de las preguntas en ese momento.

— ¿Y quién es la afortunada? —curioseó. Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido, no esperara que quisiera saberlo, aunque se maldijo mentalmente por no haber pensado antes con mayor claridad. Sí él le mencionaba que estaba casado… era obvio que luego él querría conocer a su mujer.

— Eh… debe estar por ahí, con el resto de las mujeres — buscó con la mirada, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente se encontraría en el otro lado de la casa, junto al resto de las esposas, como debía ser para Ginny.

— Eso ya lo sé, chico. Mi esposa debe estar parloteando por ahí con todas ellas. —ambos rieron. — pero cuéntame… se me hace interesante saber cómo te enamoraste tanto de una mujer como para casarte.

Esa pregunta llegó como sorpresa para él, puesto que jamás –o al menos en mucho tiempo- no se había puesto a pensar él porque se había casado. Pero toda duda y miedo, se vió disipado rápidamente por los recuerdos de aquella vez en que conoció a su mujer. Del momento justo en que supo que _ella_ era la indicada.

_Después de haber hecho el amor esa noche, no hicieron más que descansar. Juntos, abrazados, conversando o haciendo cualquier cosa en la que solo ellos pudieran disfrutar de sí mismos. Conversaron de sus vidas, de sus gustos, de sus familias, de lo que querían del futuro y de lo que habían perdido en el pasado. El tipo de cosas de las que nunca hablaban con nadie…_

_A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó sobre la cama, sola y cubierta solamente con una sábana blanca que se había enrollada a su cuerpo. Se percató segundos después de que el espacio que había ocupado el pelirrojo en la cama la noche anterior, ahora estaba vació y en su lugar, solo el frio reinaba. Ella suspiró preocupada, tratando de no pensar lo peor. Se alzó para poder sentarse, y protegiendo de no dejar nada de su cuerpo al descubierto, observó la habitación con lentitud. _

_Alrededor de la cama no había ningún signo de algo que pudiera comprobar que alguien más había estado ahí. En una silla al lado de donde ella estaba, descansaba su vestido perfectamente doblado, y junto a él, los tacones que había utilizado. Siguiendo con la mirada en esa dirección, descubrió que el gran ventanal estaba abierto; las cortinas ondulaban al ritmo de la brisa marina, el aire que entraba a la habitación tenía un ligero aroma salado y sobre todo, un radiante sol se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor. _

_Dio una mirada a la puerta principal de la habitación; estaba cerrada y tampoco había alguna nota o algo parecido para hacerla caminar hasta allá. Así que tratando de no darle importancia a los pensamientos que le decían una y otra vez que para aquel hombre, ella solo había sido una mujer más con la cual pasar la noche, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el balcón. En un principio solo se puse en el marco de la ventana, pero sorprendiéndose de lo bella que era la vista salió de este, para llegar hasta el límite en el que la rejilla la detenía._

_No había duda de que era uno de los paisajes más bellos que había en su vida. El mar se veía a una pequeña distancia, en su constante e interminable oleaje en la misma dirección, cubriendo la arena con los restos del agua que parecían querer llegar a tierra firme. Demostrando que en al final de esa inmensa masa de agua, había algún misterio que miles de personas habían tratado de descifrar, sumergiéndolos en un recorrido infinito donde el sol parecía esconderse. _

_Inspiró mientras sus ojos se cerraban y dejaba que toda la brisa marina chocara contra su rostro, agitando sus bellos y curvilíneos rizos. Junto a esta sensación de tranquilidad, el frió comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo que aún seguía cubierto solo por una delgada y suave tela de sabana, que llegaba hasta sus pies y reposaba sobre el suelo pocos segundos para luego ser alzada nuevamente por la brisa. _

_Estuvo tanto tiempo así, dejándose llevar por esa sensación, que no se percató de que un hombre… mejor dicho, el hombre de cabello pelirrojo e increíbles ojos azules, llevaba un buen rato observándola desde el inicio de la ventana. Maravillándose de lo bella que era… de lo increíble y grandiosa que era. De lo perfecta que era…_

— _Buenos días, Hermione _—_saludó él. _

_Ella dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. Afirmó la barandilla con mayor fuerza, temiendo caer al vació si avanzaba un poco más, y solo cuando estuvo convencida de que era seguro dar olvido a ese bellísimo paisaje marino, giró sobre sus talones y miró al hombre. Cuando lo vio con claridad, se percató de que seguía siendo el mismo de aquella noche. Solo que en esta ocasión llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida, un diario y que su ropa parecía estar un tanto más arrugada de lo que debía estar. _

_Él le sonreía y achicaba los ojos porque el sol no le permitía tener la perfecta visión que ella tenía de él, al estar de espaldas a la luz. Pero aun así, desde esa posición, podía admirarla y comprender ese sentimiento que había comenzado a surgir en su cuerpo. Esa extraña sensación de agonía que lo llevaba a la locura si sabía que no la tenía cerca. Las extrañas cosquillas que rodeaban su abdomen obligándolo a tener miedo de actuar sin pensar. Y sobre todo, esa maravillosa sensación de saber que frente a él había alguien que marcaría su vida, sin siquiera conocerla. Esa, precisamente esa sensación, la de confianza y felicidad que le decía a gritos en su corazón que ella, no sería como las demás… nunca más…_

— _Hola, extraño _—_respondió ella con una sutil sonrisa encantadora. _

_Él también le sonrió. Pero consiente de que si seguía sosteniendo la bandeja con una mano perdería todo por lo que se había obligado esa mañana a alejarse de aquella maravillosa mujer y caería al suelo sin llegar a su destino. Avanzó un par de pasos para dejarlo sobre una pequeña mesa que reposaba en el balcón, junto a un par de sillas de alambre._

— _Como este no es un hotel, y no es más que una antigua y horrenda habitación, supuse que no había servicio al cuarto… _—_comenzó argumentando. Hermione mantuvo la sonrisa sorprendida en todo momento._ — _hice lo que pude… _

_Ron esperó a ver qué respuesta recibía de ella. Así que sorprendiéndose de lo intrigante que podía llegar a ser, la observó acercarse a la mesita, -pasando por su lado, casi rozándolo tentadoramente- y tomar una de las tazas de café. Bebió un trago de esta, mientras sus castaños ojos seguían observándolo fijamente. Él hizo lo mismo con la taza que tenía en sus manos y siguió el juego de miradas, a la vez que percibía la atractiva visión de sus labios jugar con su propia lengua. Saboreando, bebiendo y sobre todo tentándolo… _

_¿Es que él estaba volviéndose loco de deseo por ella y veía todo acción de la castaña como una insinuación? ¿O realmente ella estaba tratando de seducirlo nuevamente? Porque si era la última opción, definitivamente lo estaba logrando…_

— _Está delicioso… _—_murmuró, a la vez que se llevaba la taza nuevamente a los labios. _

_Estuvo atento al vaivén de su cuello al tragar, hasta que recordó todas las frases que había planeado decirle para que ella se percatara de lo preocupado que había estado por prepararle un desayuno en medio de un bar… y una ciudad desconocida._

— _Eso espero, porque tuve que ordeñar una vaca en el patio trasero. _

_Su risa. _

_Esas lentas y suaves carcajadas que la hacían temblar ligeramente a la vez que sus ojos se entrecerraban para permitirle a su sonrisa ocupar gran parte de su rostro. _

_Sin duda, la mejor visión aquella fresca mañana en Italia._

_No se percató de cuantos minutos estuvo observándola reír con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado, porque lo siguiente que descubrió, fue a ella observando el periódico que él habría traído junto a la bandeja y a la pequeña sorpresa…_

_Una delicada flor cayó al abrir el periódico. Hermione la observó maravillada, creyendo en un principio que eso solo era un extraño juego de su mente. Pero no. Aquella delicada flor seguía en el suelo segundos después y ella sin darle importancia a que la sabana se resbalaba cada vez más por su cuerpo, se arrodilló para recogerla. Y una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, la acarició con demasiada minuciosidad, casi sintiendo como si con un respiro se fuera a desintegrar. _

_Cuando estuvo certera de que nadie más que ÉL habría puesto aquella flor en mitad del periódico, le dirigió su sonrisa más impresionante. Aquella que le decía sin palabras, que ese era el mejor regalo que jamás podría haber imaginado para ese momento. _

_Él saboreó la taza de café mientras veía cada una de sus reacciones, sorprendido con cada movimiento que ella hacía. _

_La castaña por su lado se llevó la flor a su rostro, dándole un pequeño olfateo antes de depositarlo sobre su oreja. Justo junto a su cabello en una especie de adorno que lucía espectacular contrastada con la tela de la sabana. Resplandeciendo para Ron casi como una Diosa del Olimpo que acababa de bajar de las nubes para presentarse ante él y hacerlo feliz._

_Ya sin más vueltas que darle a la intensión de besarla nuevamente, se acercó a ella –que ahora se había apoyado en el marco de la ventana- para atrapar sus labios con deseo contenido. Ella le correspondió inmediatamente, pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y así llegando hasta el cabello pelirrojo de Ron, el cual acarició mientras seguía el vaivén de sus labios. Ron se acercó aún más a ella, atrapándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. Presionándola de su menuda cintura contra él, alejando la mano en que tenía la taza de café, para finalmente soltarla. La cerámica de la delicada taza se partió en varios pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo, cosa que a ellos no les importó. _

_Solo se preocuparon de la pasión con que correspondían a los besos y la pasión que comenzaba a saciarse con el aumento del contacto de sus cuerpos. _

— ¿Ronald? —preguntó el hombre, distrayéndolo de sus recuerdos. — Señor Weasley…

— ¿Sí? ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Qué me preguntaba? —se disculpó él, volviendo a tomar el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Cómo fue que supo que aquella chica era la mujer de su vida?

Ron sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad.

— No lo sé… —dudó. — Supongo que solo lo supe.

— Un momento especial debe haber sido…

— Muy especial —concordó el pelirrojo.

No dijo más palabras hasta que Harry minutos después apareció ahí nuevamente y se puso a conversar con él hombre. Ron ya no estaba pendiente de la conversación, sentía que había algo que debía hacer en ese preciso instante con una persona en especial. Y fue debido a esto que sin darle explicaciones a ninguno de los dos hombres, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el bar _improvisado_. Harry lo instalaba para todas esas cenas, así que pidió un trago y luego siguió el camino que lo llevaba al lado _femenino._

* * *

Aliviada al fin, de que su historia con Ron dejara de ser el tema de conversación, suspiró. Tomó un poco del contenido de su copa, la cual se había mantenido intacta desde que se la habían ofrecido. A razón de que ella había sido la narradora de una historia y el centro de atención la mayor parte de la noche, cosa que a ella no le gustaba para nada. Ella no era de esas mujeres que le gustaba estar rodeada de amigas, de las cuales se sintiera superior y casi la _líder._ ¡No! Definitivamente ella no era de esas, y de hecho, las aborrecía.

— ¡Lo sé! —exclamó una de mareada demasiada exagerada para su gusto. — ¡Aun no comprendo cómo podemos vivir al lado de estos orangutanes que lo único que hacen es leer el periódico, comer y sentarse frente a la televisión por horas! —Aunque no estaba al pendiente de la conversación, se dio cuenta de que aquello sin duda iba contra sus maridos.

— ¿Sabes lo que hace Richard? —una de las mujeres negó. — ¡Pues nada! El muy… omitiré esa palabra porque no quiero que después me vean como una desbocada, pero… ¡ese hombre no sabe hacer nada! —dijo, llevándose una mano al rostro para abanicárselo. Hermione supuso que la mujer se habría puesto a llorar si no fuera porque ellas estaban sentadas a su lado. — Solo llega, me saluda, come y luego se sienta a ver la televisión… ¡esos malditos partidos de futbol que no sirven para nada! ¿Y saben que hace después? —esta vez todas negaron, inclusive la castaña que se asustó al ver que la mujer la miraba desesperada. — ¡Se va a pasar hooooooooooras al baño con su bendito periódico! Ya no lo soporto, se los juro. Un día de estos voy a asesinarlo.

Las señoras que se encontraban a su lado le acariciaron la espalda dándole apoyo. Hermione por su parte, se acomodó mucho mejor en el sillón al momento en que la que había estado sentada en el respaldo en su mismo sillón se levantaba para darle apoyo a la que había estado relatando su triste historia de vida. Y en eso, apareció la pelirroja, sosteniendo al pequeño James en sus brazos.

— Miren quien acaba de despertar —dijo la pelirroja alzando al pequeño lo más alto que sus brazos se lo permitían. Él bebe balbuceó algunas palabras inentendibles alzando sus manitos desesperadamente como si quisiera saludar a todo el mundo. — James quiso venir a saludar… ¿cierto mi amor? —esto último se lo dijo al bebe que rió dulcemente.

Las mujeres soltaron una exclamación a coro, al ver al pequeño Potter y se acercaron a él con la intensión de hacerle unas pequeñas jugarretas para que él pequeño siguiera sonriendo tal cual como en ese preciso instante. Hermione por su parte sonrió desde su puesto, evitando hacerle mucha fiesta al bebe, para que no notara su presencia.

La verdad es que ella no se sentía muy cercana con los bebes. De hecho, no creía ser una mujer que pudiera tener uno propio. Bueno… de poder… podía, pero no es que se sintiera… ¿apta?... sí, capacitada para tener ese don de madre. O al menos eso no lo había llegado a sentir, hasta aquella misma noche. En ese preciso instante en que Ginny se posó frente a ella y le pidió que sostuviera al pequeño James, para ella ir por algún juguete que siguiera manteniéndolo divertido mientras ellas seguían conversando.

Todo su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, cuando lo sostuvo frente a su rostro. Aunque alzó ambas manos para tenerlo con estabilidad, dejó que los diminutos pies de James se apoyaran en sus piernas, y así el peso en sus manos se alivianara. Él bebe le sonrió en todo momento, tratando de alzar sus manitas para tocar su ondulado cabello. Y de hecho dejó que lo alcanzara momentos después cuando ella lo sentó sobre sus piernas y James pasó sus dedos por las puntas de su cabello. La castaña lo observó maravillada, admirando lo tierno y adorable que era su rostro pequeño.

Fue una extraña sensación la que la invadía mientras sostenía al primer hijo de los Potter, sinceramente pensó que jamás la había sentido. Y trató de buscarle su significado, pero se sorprendió al aceptar que no podía definirlo con más palabras…

Era la sensación de ser mamá. Con todo lo que representaba esa palabra, de inicio a fin.

Pero todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones que la invadieron, se vieron detenidas por solo una acción. El giro de sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Ron, que la observaba desde la entrada del salón. Su rostro estaba entre paralizado y sorprendido. No se movía, solo la observaba a la distancia como casi buscando el movimiento perfecto para desaparecer sin que nadie lo notara.

Incapaz de mantener esa penetrante mirada, Hermione desvió sus ojos nuevamente al pequeño James que había dejado de jugar con sus rizos para finalmente comenzar a cerrar sus ojitos nuevamente. Recostándose en su regazo para buscar el arrulló de una madre, que en este caso era más que inexperta…

Volvió la mirada en la dirección que su esposo estaba, y se sorprendió de ver que él ya no estaba ahí. Entonces supuso que Ron había deseado salir de ahí, desde el preciso instante en que la vio con él bebe en sus manos. En ese instante sintió que se resistía para dejar escapar unas lágrimas y a James profundamente dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

Pero la castaña se equivocaba completamente. Bueno, no en todo. Porque Ron si había deseado salir desesperadamente de su posición de tonto idiotizado, y por ello había escapado para que su expresión facial que parecía haberse quedado pegada para siempre, demostrara lo que realmente estaba sintiendo al verla con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos. Pero el resto de los pensamientos habían sido erróneos, Ron había entendido algo, o mejor dicho había descubierto que era precisamente lo que faltaba en su relación.

Un bebe que los uniera aún más, y que los hiciera romper con la rutina, llenarlos de amor paterno y convertirlos finalmente en una verdadera familia. Consolidando así todo el amor que se sentían…

Aunque todos aquellos pensamientos y deseos se vieron ocultados, por la extraña actitud que había comenzado a tener Hermione, luego de llegar a casa. Ella no le había dirigido ni la más mínima palabra en todo el recorrido. Incluso lo había evitado al entrar en la habitación para rebuscar su pijama, a pesar de que él estaba sentado sobre él cuando ella fue a buscarlo. Así que buscando alguna solución para aquello, decidió que lo mejor era hacer algo, cuando se diera la oportunidad. Y sorpresivamente se dio minutos después, cuando él estaba en el baño lavando sus dientes. Seguramente fue exagerada la manera en que él escupió la pasta en el lavamanos al verla, pero al menos le sirvió para que ella le dirigiera la mirada. De asco por supuesto, pero al menos era una mirada.

— Me… me gustó tu vestido —comentó sin contexto alguno.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar eso más de lo que él esperaba. Porque en vista de su expresión casi lo sintió como si fuera la frase más bonita del mundo para ella. Luego de ello, le sonrió, se llevó una mano al cabello para ubicarlo tras su oreja y mantuvo su vista fija en él por unos momentos.

— G-gracias —tartamudeó ella.

— Sí, y también fue lindo que… que tuvieras a James —su expresión esta vez no fue la de una sonrisa, más bien pareció que su rostro se desencajaba de la confusión. — ya sabes, hace poco que nació y no lo hemos visto mucho… es el hijo de nuestros mejores amigos, casi hermanos diría yo, pero no lo sé… me pareció que… te veías bien… con un bebe. —finalizó nervioso.

La castaña intentó decir algo, pero pareció que entendió que era mejor callar. Así que lo siguiente que Ron escuchó esa noche, fue el portazo que ella dio al salir del baño.

* * *

**Hola a todas. Hoy he decidido subir un nuevo capítulo, así que aquí lo tienen. Muchas gracias por todos su comentarios, espero que les guste. Cariños a todas nos vemos muy pronto :)**


	4. El Innombrable

**4**

"**El Innombrable"**

Cuando eran pasadas las seis de la mañana, Ron finalmente dejó de dar vueltas en la cama y se levantó. Corrió las sabanas que lo cubrían durante la noche, para dejarlas con cuidado a un lado, tratando de no despertar a su esposa. Y al parecer tanta minuciosidad le funcionó, ya que ella no se movió ni un centímetro al sentirlo alejarse de la cama. Pero él, aún temeroso, retrocedió caminando de puntas hasta el gigantesco baño que estaba en la primera puerta de la habitación y apenas entró cerró para que ella siguiera en su tranquilo sueño.

Dio un sonoro suspiro, que lo hizo por fin sentirse aliviado de todo ese ambiente. Ayer, precisamente después de aquella confección que le había hecho a su esposa, la situación se había vuelto más tensa de lo esperado. Ella no le había dirigido la palabra en el resto de la noche y tampoco se le había cruzado. De hecho, hasta en la cama le había dado la espalda, cosa que no hacía desde que habían tenido la peor de sus discusiones. Tenía que aceptarlo, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y el mayor problema era que él no sabía porque.

Suspiró nuevamente, pero esta vez fue parecido a un bufido. Se acercó vacilante hasta el espejo y se observó en el buscando detalladamente alguna expresión en su rostro que lo hiciera olvidarse por unos segundos de sus problemas. Presionó sus manos en el lavamanos y sus músculos se perfilaron espontáneamente bajo la camisa de seda que ocupaba de pijama, y sin sentido alguno observó por el reflejo las cosas del baño; el conjunto de jabones que reposaban a un lado de la bañera, las toallas perfectamente dobladas sobre el mesón, los cepillos desparramados en el vaso de plástico, el conjunto de velas que Hermione había ubicado al borde de la bañera para cuando se daba los relajantes baños de agua caliente, el jarrón blanco que tenía unas bellas flores y una buena cantidad de cosas que para él no tenían mucha importancia en ese momento. Rió un poco sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Desde cuándo observaba las cosas de su baño como medio de relajación?

Inspiró decidido a terminar de una buena vez con todo eso y encendió el agua de la ducha. Se desnudó rápidamente y se introdujo en ella dejando que el agua lo recorriera. Segundos después salió de esta y se secó todo el cuerpo con una de las toallas grandes. Se afeitó, peinó y luego salió caminando con la misma precaución que cuando entró. Dio un vistazo a su mujer que seguía en la misma posición y luego pasó al ropero. Buscó unos pantalones de tela, una camisa, y un chaleco que fuera lo suficientemente elegante y cómodo como para pasar ese día con tranquilidad. Se puso los zapatos y tomó el bolso que había dejado preparado la noche anterior, bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina, para tomar algo rápido antes de desaparecer en su auto en dirección a su oficina de trabajo… o al que su esposa creía que iba.

* * *

Cuando sintió que la puerta de la cocina se cerraba, y el auto de su esposo retrocedía por la acera, abrió los ojos. Al fin se había librado de él, así que ya podía ir en busca de un buen café y el resto de sus cosas para marchar rápidamente a su trabajo. Cosa que era lo único que la hacía sentir valiosa en la vida.

Suspiró, corrió las sabanas y se puso de pie. Entró en el baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Salió minutos después con el cabello goteando y una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo. Se deslizó apresurada la ropa interior, para luego cubrir sus piernas con una ajustada falda que llegaba poco más arriba de su cintura. Se ubicó perfectamente el sostén y luego se cubrió con una de sus blusas blancas. Cepilló su cabello y luego lo secó con la secadora de pelo. Se hizo un moño firme atado justo tras su coronilla y finalmente se dio un retoque de maquillaje. Se calzó los tacones y bajó a la cocina. Ahí encendió la máquina de café y mientras esperaba por este, rodeó la mesa para llegar al horno. Frente a el, en vez de encenderlo para cocinar o algo relacionado, presionó un botón que parecía ser la insignia del aparato que inmediatamente abrió su puerta principal. Dejó a la vista el interior del horno, del cual comenzó rápidamente a aparecer una maleta grande de metal. Hermione la tomó sin darle mucha importancia y luego la depositó sobre la gran mesa, abriéndola en ese preciso instante con un código terminado en seis. La caja de metal se abrió lentamente dividiéndose en niveles que a su vez se subdividían en dos lados, dejando a la vista una inmensa cantidad de arsenal de armas de todo tipo.

La castaña pareció estar tan acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas, que solo se dedicó a tomar una par de esas armas y luego las dejó a un lado. Tomó la maleta nuevamente y cerrada la dejó en su antiguo lugar, al fondo del horno. Esta comenzó a descender a una zona desconocida y la lata de metal apareció desde la altura para volver todo a su lugar. Hermione tomó el arma en sus manos y con ligereza empujó con su pie la puerta para dejarla finalmente cerrada. Sacó la taza de la máquina de café y bebió un pequeño sorbo. Soltó un pequeño sonido de satisfacción y siguió su camino a la sala de estar. Ahí encendió la televisión y se quedó observándola un rato, hasta que dieron pasadas las siete de la mañana. Luego de ello, volvió a la cocina para dejar la taza en el lavavajillas y entonces salió en busca de su auto.

* * *

Cuando estacionó el auto frente a la gran casa que había construido en una oficina de comercio, le dio una pequeña mirada al gran letrero que decía _**Industrias Weasley.**_ Negó sonriendo de una broma interna, y se bajó finalmente del vehículo. No se molestó en encender la alarma, y entró en la oficina que ya estaba abierta para el _público_.

Apenas ingresó en el lugar, una buena cantidad de empleados lo saludaron con la máxima cordialidad que a un jefe se le puede dar. Él asintió a todos y caminó con rapidez para llegar al ascensor, en el cual subió solo, puesto que nadie más se atrevió a entrar en él. Apenas la campana le señaló el último piso, salió rápidamente de él encontrándose con la anciana mujer que estaba sentada tras un escritorio.

— Buenos días, señor Weasley —saludó ella.

— Buenos días, Sybill. —respondió él cansinamente mientras seguía masticando la goma de mascar.

— ¡Por favor, deje ese asqueroso habito! Lo único que consigue en estropearse los dientes y andar masticando como animal. —lo reprendió. Ron se puso a reír, mientras recibía el papel que ella le ofrecía para deshacerse de la goma. — Tomé, aquí está la boleta de los gastos de la antigua misión — le entregó un largo papel y junto a este, una carpeta con un grupo de papeles.— y aquí está la nueva misión que te ha mandado especialmente el jefe.

— ¿Cuándo la envió?

— Esta mañana —le informó. Ron arrugó el entrecejo, porque en la portada de la carpeta decía que necesitaba ser resuelto en menos de veinticuatro horas. — ¡Ah! Y recuerdo que dijo que lo llamara apenas llegara, porque era un tema de suma importancia o algo así…

— De acuerdo, gracias.

Sosteniendo la carpeta en su manos, caminó por el largo pasillo que lo llevaba a la su gran oficina. Y en medio del camino, una puerta muy cercana se abrió justo cuando él iba a abrir la de su oficina.

— Ya era hora Weasley… ¿Qué te hizo llegar a tiempo esta mañana? ¿Tú trabajo o… tú esposa? —preguntó el chico, dirigiéndose a esta última con un tono despectivo.

— ¡Neville! —exclamó él, acercándose para darle un abrazo a su amigo. — Ya déjate de decir estupideces hombre. No hay nada de malo en estar casado…

— ¿Cómo qué no? Já… Si pudieras verte la cara, dirías lo contrario. — Ron arrugó el entrecejo, mirándose en el reflejo del vidrio de su oficina. No había nada diferente en él esa mañana. Neville lo observó divertido. — ¿Vendrás al juego del fin de semana?

— Ehmm… no lo sé —respondió meditabundo. Abrió la puerta de su oficina y siguió su camino hasta el interior, desde el cual respondió. — se lo mencionaré a mi esposa.

— ¿Por qué no le pides también que te diga si es seguro venir a mi casa? ¡A ver si así, alguna vez entiendes que no puedes confiar en las mujeres, Ron! ¡Todas quieren matarnos, te lo aseguro! ¡Agradece que tu esposa no tenga la misma agilidad que tú de asesino!

Ron escuchaba atento todo desde su oficina, mientras encendía la computadora para llamar a su jefe y escuchar de su boca lo que esa misión requería.

* * *

Pero lo que uno de los mejores amigos de Ron no sabía, es que Hermione era efectivamente una especialista a la hora de asesinar. No porque le gustara hacerlo, sino porque había sido entrenada para ello y desde que había decidido aceptar esa vida no había podido dejarla atrás. Había creado una farsa para su marido y para todo aquel que no fuera de confianza para ella. No es que su marido no fuera de confianza, pero… tampoco era alguien a quien pudiera decirle que ella se dedicaba a asesinar a todos los que eran enemigos de la CIA. Solo Ginny Weasley sabía de ello, porque era su mejor amiga y además quería lo mejor para su hermano. Así que ambas en acuerdo de que lo mejor era callar, aceptaron seguir con aquella mascara de la _esposa ejecutiva_ que la pelirroja confirmaba cada vez que ella lo necesitara.

Olvidándose de que su vida era una mentira, subió al ascensor del edificio. Marcó el último piso e ingresó rápidamente a su oficina, que tenía una puerta que la llevaba a lo que realmente era su guarida. Puso su mano sobre el identificador y esperó a que este la reconociera, para poder abrir la gran puerta continua de metal. Y una vez que lo hizo, se subió a la tarima que lentamente la hizo descender, analizando su cuerpo para comprobar que era la verdadera Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"_Hermione Weasley, identificada", _murmuró la pantalla.

La tarima la hizo descender finalmente hasta el último piso, desde donde se veían todos los asistentes realizando sus trabajos.

— Buenos días —saludó a todas las mujeres que se movían de un lado a otro por la oficina.

— Buenos días, señora Weasley —respondieron todas.

Una de ellas, se acercó al tiempo que le ofrecía un vaso de agua con una píldora en sus manos. Y otra se acercaba con una carpeta, ofreciéndosela con urgencia.

— El jefe ha enviado este informe, diciendo que es de suma importancia resolverlo cuanto antes —Hermione la miró confundida. Nunca le pedían casos de tanta importancia.

— ¿Cuándo llegó esa orden?

— Esta mañana, a primera hora.

— De acuerdo, gracias. —recibió la carpeta, y le dio una rápida ojeada. En medio de tanto papeleo encontró una imagen en tamaño grande del que se suponía sería su objetivo ese día. Caminó hasta sentarse tras su escritorio y tomó el teléfono. — comuníquenme con el jefe.

— Sí, señora Weasley —respondió una muchacha, a la vez que presionaba un botón que la conectaba directamente con el jefe de todas esas misiones de la CIA.

* * *

_**Seis horas antes…**_

Después de haber ingresado en el gigantesco edificio de las oficinas de la CIA, caminó el gran pasillo que se dividía en diferentes direcciones. El primer piso de la cafetería, el casino, y la recepción además de otro tipo de cosas de las cuales variaban los servicios básicos. Y de ahí hacia arriba el resto de los niveles que mientras más altos estaban, más importancia tenían.

Se ubicó frente a las puertas cerradas del ascensor y acompañado de un buen grupo de personas esperó a que este llegara. Aguardó a que la pantalla del contador se aproximara lo máximo posible al número uno y luego ingresó en el ubicándose precisamente frente a la pared de botones.

— ¿Y tú a cuál? —le preguntó a otro de los que iba en el ascensor.— ¿Dos? Qué pena, yo por mi parte voy al pent-house. —se mofaba. Los demás trabajadores no evitaban dirigirle sus miradas de desprecio.

Las puertas se abrieron en el penúltimo piso, dejando en su lugar al último trabajador, que no pensaba quedarse callado después de haber escuchado durante veinticinco pisos las mofas del jovencito ese.

— Ten cuidado niñito, ir a la última planta solo puede significar dos cosas. —Él escuchó atento manteniendo su actitud altiva. — O vas por el despido… —el chico bufó divertido. — o vas a ser la carnada. Y en ese caso… creo que preferirías ser despedido.

Finalizada la charla, el trabajador salió riendo del ascensor justo a tiempo para no ser aplastado por las grandes puertas. Él, esperó a que el elevador llegara segundos después a la última plataforma y bajó del rápidamente. Caminó por el pasillo dándoselas de el más grande triunfador cuando llegó a la recepción donde una mujer regordeta lo hizo detenerse cuando iba a entrar en el siguiente ascensor que lo llevaba directo al pent-house que quedaba un piso más arriba y que compartía espacio con la terraza.

— ¡Alto, muchacho! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— Donde el jefe —dijo con obviedad. Pero tuvo que volver a detenerse de repente cuando la mujer se puso de pie y lo retuvo. — ¿Y ahora qué?

— Disculpa, pero no sé si lo sabes… Hay empleados aquí que no han subido a ese ascensor jamás en su vida, y tú jovencito no fuiste llamado por el jefe para ir a su oficina. —le informó ella. Él pareció no entender la información que estaba recibiendo. — Aquí está tu trabajo. —le entregó un sobre amarillo que posiblemente tenía la información necesaria.

— Pero… él jefe dijo que quería verme —argumentó.

— El jefe siempre te está viendo —él no entendió la situación, hasta que la mujer señaló la esquina superior de la recepción. Miró hacía allí para encontrarse con una pequeña cámara.

Así que sin más palabras, alzó el sobre mostrándoselo a la cámara y luego asintió con una sonrisa forzada. La mujer rió disimuladamente y volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio. Él abrió el sobre y sacó la fotografía entendiendo en qué sentido iba todo ello.

— ¿Weasleys? ¿La pareja Weasley? —preguntó a nadie en particular. — Y yo tengo que… — leyó la inscripción en el reverso. —…no puede ser

Volvió al ascensor cansado. Después de todo, aquel hombre del elevador no se había equivocado mucho, debería haber pensado antes las cosas. E incluso ahora prefería haber ido al segundo piso con aquel hombre, en vez de ser… la carnada de los Weasley.

* * *

Apenas se hubo sentado en su cómoda silla tras el escritorio, encendió su computadora. Y una vez que esta estuvo al fin encendida para utilizarla, ingresó la clave, analizó su dedo índice y se acercó al micrófono de la pantalla.

— Ronald Weasley —murmuró.

Una pequeña campanita sonó apenas el hablo y junto a ello una buena cantidad de candados y bloqueos cibernéticos se desbloquearon. Ron observó atento su pantalla y como en ella iban apareciendo la inmensa cantidad de archivos ultra secretos que solo él podía ver. Seguido de esto, dos pantallas desplegables se ubicaban a cada costado del monitor. En una de ellas, aparecían los casos que debía resolver, y en el otro lo que parecía ser una imagen virtual de una persona.

— Buenos días, Chudley —saludó el pelirrojo, como una especie de contraseña.

— _Buenos días, Ron_ —respondió ella, y todos los archivos finalmente se hicieron visibles, incluido un nuevo mensaje que debía informar sobre el nuevo caso. —_ tienes una nueva misión pendiente._

— Lo sé, me informaron que llamara al jefe. —dijo él, como si estuviera hablando con alguien real.— ¿Podrías hacer la llamada?

— _Claro, jefe_ —respondió la computadora. E inmediatamente un tono de llamada comenzó a sonar, acompañado de una video-llamada. — _Listo._

— _Buenos días, Weasley _—saludó un hombre. Era la clara y concisa voz del jefe, junto a su imagen satelital en la pantalla. Era un hombre avejentado, pero que seguía manteniendo su rostro de hombre duro y que de aspecto era bastante macizo. A pesar de que se encontraba sentado en una silla y ocupaba gran cantidad de espacio, tras de él se veía un gran salón lujoso y varias personas trabajando. — _Llegas temprano esta mañana._

— Yo lo preferí así —aclaró. El hombre soltó una breve risa y asintió.

— _De acuerdo, muchacho._ —aceptó. Dio un largo suspiró y entrecruzó sus manos sobre la mesa. Ron sintió que el hombre le escondía algo, pero que de todas formas no se lo diría. — _Pero me temo que hoy hay algo más importante de lo que hablar… _—Ron mantuvo el silencio escuchando y viendo atentamente las imágenes que el jefe estaba enviándole. En su pantalla el video se vio cubierto por una gran imagen del que sería su próxima víctima. —_ le llaman el innombrable… es sumamente joven, pero no te fíes… tiene la misma cantidad de experiencia que un asesino en serie._

— ¿Y por qué quieren atraparlo? —preguntó sorprendido, mientras observaba atento el rostro adolescente del chico. Sin duda su imagen no le hacía justicia si decían que tenía tanta _experiencia._

— _Le ha estado dando el paso a los enemigos por aire, tierra y mar. Todos aquellos a los que hemos evitado que entren al país, han comenzado a ser ingresados por este sujeto._

— Desgraciado… —susurró sin temor alguno de que lo reprendieran. — así que este es el imbécil que me ha hecho trabajar el doble. —el jefe asintió. — entonces no será tan fácil atraparlo.

— _Yo no me preocuparía tanto de eso _— Ron se interesó aún más en el tema. Se sentó formalmente en su silla y escuchó. — _ hay algo que tenemos a nuestro favor… el innombrable está detenido… _

— ¿Cómo…? Pero sí usted dijo que era de los difíciles…

— _Déjame terminar, Weasley. _

— Sí, perdón —se disculpó rápidamente.

— _Este sujeto, fue atrapado en la aduana de nuestro país… _—Ron abrió la boca en una O, maravillado por su suerte. — _La policía secreta lo trasladará a una de las cárceles, mientras esperan para llevarlo a juicio de todo lo que ha hecho._

— Magnifico —soltó sonriendo. — al fin una tarea fácil.

* * *

— _Lo trasladarán a una de las cárceles en uno de los caminos por el desierto… así que ahí se te hará mucho más fácil atacarlo de la altura. Ya sabes… instalar algunas bombas a su alrededor y así detonarlas cuando pase por el camino, o algo similar… lo que prefieras _—relató su jefe.

— ¿Cuándo lo trasladarán? —preguntó ella, mientras meditaba si tendría el tiempo suficiente como para lograrlo, porque sí la misión requería rapidez no creía que le dieran más de veinticuatro horas.

— _Mañana a medio día. _

— De acuerdo, perfecto. —suspiró más aliviada. — Me dijo que lo trasladarán por el desierto...así que supongo que podría señalarme un lugar en el que pueda instalarme lejos de civiles.

— _Tranquila, estarás muy lejos de las personas…_

— Entonces no hay problema. —sonrió. El hombre al otro lado del teléfono sonrió también, porque sabía que conseguiría terminar con todo el problema en el que le habían metido.

— _Veinticuatro horas para terminar la misión con éxito, Hermione. _—susurró él. La castaña dio la media vuelta en su silla con ruedas y se puso de pie. — _No me decepciones, cariño._

— Jamás lo he hecho, señor. —le recordó con firmeza. El sujeto carcajeó levemente.

— _Lo sé, es por eso que te tengo tanta fe para este caso._

La comunicación se cortó repentinamente, como siempre lo hacía el jefe.

_Seguramente para darle más dramatismo_, pensaba Hermione.

Dispuesta a comenzar a preparar todo para su misión, se levantó de su silla y le pidió a su grupo de asistentes que armaran su cargamento. Dinamitas, pistolas, navajas, linternas, en fin todos los implementos necesarios para el viaje al desierto, incluyendo la vestimenta que la protegería del sol y las altas temperaturas.

Mientras las mujeres caminaban de un lado para otro buscando cosas de todo tipo, se dedicó a observarlas. No a ellas en sí, sino a todo lo que hacían. A todo lo que llevaban de un lado a otro, como si se tratara solo de pinceles, manteles y tazas de café. Pero la verdad es que si a alguna de ellas, especialmente a las que llevaban los objetos con guantes, se les resbalaba uno al suelo, probablemente estas explotarían o causarían bastante daño.

Suspiró involuntariamente, porque ahora comenzaba a preguntarse en qué momento había decidido seguir esa vida tan complicada, y a la vez diferente. Por qué si le preguntaba a cualquier mujer del mundo, ella estaba segura de que ninguna aceptaría llevar esa vida. Ser la asesina que nadie quiere tener a su lado…

A su mente vino inmediatamente la imagen de su esposo. Ronald Weasley, la persona que no sabía nada de la mujer con la que se había casado. El pobre e ingenuo hombre que creía que ella estaba sentada en una oficina todo el día. El esposo fiel que siempre había creído que cuando ella salía por las mañanas vestida con el uniforme de una ejecutiva, se dirigía a una oficina y no a una guarida. Pero por sobre todo, el hombre que deseaba tener un hijo con ella a pesar de que ella fuera la mayor especialista en asesinato…

* * *

Pasados los minutos para que fueran las siete de la tarde, el auto de Ron se estaciono junto al de su esposa en el garaje. Giró la llave para apagar el motor y recogió su bolso del asiento del copiloto. E iba a abrir la puerta, cuando se recordó que llevaba un arma de servicio en su chaqueta. Suspiró cansinamente y volvió a dejar el bolso a un lado del asiento. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad del auto –al recordar que lo traía puesto- y se quitó la pistola para depositarla bajo el asiento de su moderno auto. Se arregló luego la camisa, viendo que la tenía un tanto más desarreglada que de costumbre y se observó en el espejo retrovisor. Entonces ahí descubrió que en el cuello de su camisa, estaba una marca de sangre. _Del desgraciado que asesiné en el almuerzo_, pensó. Bufó cansado de tener que tirar camisas a la basura y decidió dejarla así, porque seguramente su mujer creería que habría sido de sangre de narices cuando la echara a lavar. De todas maneras, para evitar mentirle prefirió cubrirlo con su chaqueta y dobló la solapa hacia el otro lado. Y olvidándose de todo ese asunto abrió uno de los cubículos que había al lado de la radio del auto y sacó un anillo de oro. Se lo deslizó por un dedo en una de las manos y luego tomó nuevamente su bolso, bajándose del auto finalmente.

Cerró la puerta con lentitud y luego decidió dar la vuelta para entrar por la puerta principal, en vez de pasar por el pequeño pasadizo al cual estaba acostumbrado. Sacó las llaves de su pantalón y la introdujo en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta con facilidad.

— Estoy en casa —dijo alzando la voz.

No había decidido entre si era mejor gritar que había llegado o ir directo a la cocina y aparecer por sorpresa. Finalmente terminó eligiendo la primera opción y caminó hasta donde su esposa terminaba de cocinar. Puso su cara de mayor cansancio cuando ella posó su vista en él, con aquel rostro lívido que no dejaba ver que sentimientos estaba teniendo. Ese sin duda siempre había sido un problema para él, porque a pesar de que la conocía, había situaciones y expresiones de ella que lo tomaban por sorpresa.

— Ya era hora, ¿no crees? —respondió ella, volviendo su mirada a la gran cacerola en la cual revolvía una especie de sopa. — estaba a punto de comenzar a cenar, sin tu compañía. —finalizó, volviendo a mirarlo esperando alguna reacción fastidiosa en él.

Pero para su sorpresa, él pareció mantenerse tranquilo y sin expresiones de enfado alguno.

— Está bien, creo que hoy me he atrasado un poco. —no discutiría, no le seguiría el juego y sí trataría de ser amable con ella esa noche. Se merecía su trato, había sido un estúpido la noche anterior y ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

¿Cuándo rayos había decidido decirle que se veía bonita con un bebe en sus brazos?

_Todos los tragos que tomé, sí, esa fue la razón de que hablara tantas estupideces,_ trataba de convencerse. Pero lo cierto es que en lo más profundo de su interior, en lo más inalcanzable y escondido, un extraño sentimiento de deseo de paternidad comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo cada vez que veía a niños y bebes caminando por ahí. Sentimiento que se difundía cuando veía a su pequeño sobrino James.

— Me parece bien que entiendas que no te esperaré cuando te tardes. —indicó ella alejando su expresión de desconcierto de su rostro.

— Solo fueron un par de minutos, cariño.

— Odio la impuntualidad — dijo. Ron asintió cansinamente, definitivamente ella quería buscarle pelea. ¡Pero qué diablos! No lo conseguiría, no al menos de su parte. Si ella quería discutir, que lo hiciera sola. — y lo sabes…

— Sí, así es —aceptó dócilmente. Ella alzó sus cejas sorprendida.

_Sí, era sorpresa_. _Definitivamente había sorpresa en su rostro, _pensó Ron_. Al parecer le gusta que me haga sentir inferior… le parece bien que me retracte y que acepte como un perrito débil que me equivoque. _

— De… acuerdo, entonces siéntate para que cenemos. —le pidió finalmente.

Ron asintió, a la vez que llevaba los dos platos con sopa en su interior para dejarlos en los respectivos puestos de la mesa. Hermione caminó tras de él, atenta a que no fuera a dejar caer alguno de ellos y tener así que volver por algún trapo para limpiar a la cocina. Pero para su sorpresa, él pareció hacerlo con toda la conciencia del mundo. Y luego de dejarlos ahí, le ayudó a correr la silla para que pudiera sentarse, y terminado esto, caminó el resto del espacio para sentarse en el puesto justo al otro extremo de la mesa.

— Me pasas la sal, cariño. —pidió él sonriendo.

Hermione percibió que había una pisca de satisfacción en el rostro de su esposo. Casi como de regocijo por haber descubierto algo novedoso en ella. Y cansada de ser el espectáculo para él, sonrió con supremacía, a la vez que se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a los labios, y luego desviaba su vista de los ojos azulados de su esposo para posarla sobre el salero que se encontraba mucho más cerca de su puesto que del de él.

— Esta en medio de la mesa. —soltó ella, luego de tragar el trozo de carne.

— ¿En medio de la mesa? —repitió él, confundido. Sí claramente el frasco de vidrio se encontraba unas pulgadas más cerca de ella, ¿por qué le respondía eso? ¿Qué acaso él no había sido amable con ella hace tan solo unos segundos? ¿Qué le costaba a ella ahora ser la caritativa?

— Sí, entre tú y yo.

Dicho esto, Hermione volvió a llevarse una cucharada a los labios saboreando el líquido en su boca. Ron en un principio no supo porque, pero hubo algo de incitante en la manera en que ella saboreaba la comida mientras lo observaba a él de esa manera tan penetrante. Entonces a su mente llegó la imagen de aquella vez en que despertaron en esa habitación _improvisada_ de hotel cuando se conocieron. Esa mañana en que despertaron y él fue por el desayuno. Sí, ese había sido el mismo día en que ella había actuado de esa manera, y sí, había causado la misma sensación y deseo en él.

Cuando se desvaneció de su cabeza aquel recuerdo, y volvió a tener la imagen de su esposa tomando esa sopa de aquella manera tan incitante, agradeció el estar sentados y que la mesa cubriera todo lo que tuviera que ver con su parte inferior. Porque pensándolo bien no habría sabido cómo explicarle por qué había reaccionado a_sí_, sin la más ligera incitación en él… consciente al menos de su parte.

Se olvidó del estúpido salero y comenzó a comer tratando de mirarla pero a la vez rehuir sus expresiones _provocativas_. Recordándose a si mismo que por más que se plantearan esas ideas en su cabeza, no conseguiría nada si seguían enojados.

— Mañana tengo una junta de trabajo importante en… —tragó la cucharada que se había llevado a los labios, tratando de pensar a que destino fingiría que iría. — Atlanta…, para oficializar la construcción de uno de los edificios. Así que supongo que llegaré bastante tarde, si es que no llego en la madrugada.

— Está bien, —aceptó Hermione sin darle mucha importancia, pero consiente de que eso era ideal para cumplir ella con su propia misión… digo, trabajo. — yo también estaré ocupada en el día, y probablemente no este para la hora de la cena.

— Perfecto —concordó él. — así no tendrás que cenar sola.

— No habría problema en que lo hiciera, de todas maneras —agregó. Odiaba que su esposo la viera como una mujer solitaria que se moriría si no tenía su compañía.

— Sí, pero a mí no me gusta que lo hagas, de todas maneras. —finalizó él con su mismas palabras.— tienes un marido para que te acompañe… así fue como lo dijimos cuando nos casamos ¿no? — Hermione sonrió inconscientemente, recordando aquella vez en que Ron dijo sus votos de matrimonio, tratando de hacer reír a los invitados. Y ahora comenzaba a escucharlos nuevamente de la boca de él mismo. —… _Porque siempre me tendrás a tu lado para todo, incluso para cuando cenemos y tu comida no esté muy buena… _

Los dos rieron involuntariamente dejando en el olvido la comida, para recordar aquellos días en que las bromas eran parte usual del día a día. Donde Ron hacía chistes de todo y a ella lograba sacarle una sonrisa con cualquier estupidez o incluso sin ellas, solo diciéndole un par de palabras que a ella la obligaban a desinhibirse y dejarse llevar por la felicidad que la invadía.

Sin previa planificación, la cena terminó en una conversación liviana, sin peleas ni disgustos. Solo sonrisas y dos estómagos satisfechos. Hermione dejó la loza en el lavavajillas y luego quitándose el delantal subió las escaleras para ir a acostarse. Mañana tenía un día ajetreado, por lo tanto, necesitaba estar tranquila y descansar lo suficiente para tener la energía que requería tener la misión. No sería nada fácil andar en el desierto a tan altas temperaturas, solo para asesinar a otro más de los miles de millones de habitantes del planeta.

Ron por su lado, observó unos minutos las reseñas del futbol, a sabiendas de que su esposa le había informado que iría a dormir. Y para él era mejor así, porque al menos de esa forma evitaría sentirse deseoso de conseguir algo más de ella esa noche. La deseaba, de eso no había duda, pero no arruinaría lo genial de esa noche solo para conseguir ese tan deseoso contacto físico. Ya mañana cuando llegara, tal vez ella estaría en su misma situación y las cosas se harían más fáciles para ambos.

Pasada más de media hora, las noticias y reseñas terminaron y finalmente apagó el televisor. Disipó todas las luces que seguían encendidas –incluidas las del jardín- y subió lentamente las escaleras. Y una vez que llegó a la habitación trató de pasar de puntillas hasta el baño… pero no le hubiese servido de nada, porque ahí estaba su esposa despierta, leyendo un libro que miles de veces la había visto leer antes. Aliviado de no tener que evitar hacer tanto ruido, se adentró en el baño e hizo todo lo necesario para cambiarse el pijama. Una vez que estuvo listo, salió de la ducha y se metió en la cama dispuesto a dormir. Apagó la luz de su lamparilla de noche, acomodó su almohada y se cubrió hasta el hombro con el cobertor de la cama. Pero por más intentos de acomodarse y quedarse dormido, no pudo pegar sus pestañas porque la sofocante luz del extremo de su esposa seguía encendida torturándolo permanentemente. Se ladeó pensando en que ella estaría profundamente dormida, pero para su sorpresa Hermione parecía estar cayendo dormida poco a poco. Sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, pero seguían fijos en las hojas de papel. Su respiración era mucho más pausada que cuando estaba despierta, por lo cual entendía que estaba comenzando a dormirse e incluso su cuerpo estaba completamente recostado sobre la almohada en clara posición para dedicarse a descansar.

Pero no, ella seguía despierta.

— Cariño, ¿podrías…?

— Cinco minutos —interrumpió ella con brusquedad, parpadeando un poco más de lo normal.

Ron suspiró y se dio media vuelta nuevamente, dándole la espalda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la luz que le molestaba.

Sí, definitivamente su esposa era desesperante.

La amaba, de eso no había duda. Pero había ocasiones en que simplemente… le daban ganas de agarrarla y zamarrearla para hacerla entender. ¿Es que ella no pensaba en él? ¿No podía pensar en que él quería descansar? ¡O mejor dicho! ¿En que estaba pensando ella que no podía apagar la maldita luz y dejarlo dormir?

Su mente divagó en miles de pensamientos; desde los más macabros hasta los más dulces, logrando que inconscientemente él fuera lentamente comenzando a caer en un profundo sueño. Al fin.

* * *

**_Nuevo capítulo a abordo, a ver que piensan :)_**


End file.
